Buscando a Cunningham, Erase una vez en el Nomicon
by Rondas
Summary: Buscando a Cunningham: Debbie sospecha cada vez mas que Randy Cunningham es el ninja y va a hacer lo necesario para demostrarlo / Erase una vez el Nomicon: Randy tiene que sobrellevar una semana con robots atacandolo a cada rato para finalmente hacer lo que nunca pudo antes, reescribir una regla absurda del Nomicon. Twoshot.
1. Buscando a Cunningham

Fanfic: Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja

Por: TDT_Rondas

Aclaración: ni la historia ni los personajes de la serie Randy Cunningham son propiedad intelectual mía, solo este fanfic.

Un día cualquiera en la secundaria Norrisville

Adentro de la editorial del periódico escolar.

Theresa – Debbie, ya acabe mi practica, ¿Quieres que vallamos juntas a casa?

Debbie – Espérame un momento Theresa, solo necesito acabar de hacer esto y ya nos vamos…

Theresa – ¿Qué es eso? "¿Qué sabemos del ninja hasta ahora?" supongo que no tienes ningún interés de dejar de lado el asunto de la identidad del ninja ¿Verdad?

Debbie – No, descubrir la identidad del ninja es algo mas que un reto para mi, es uno de los misterios mas grandes de la secundaria y estoy dispuesta a todo para descubrirlo.

Theresa – Debbie, creo que estas un poco obsesionada…

Debbie – No creo que seas la indicada para cuestionar si estoy obsesionada o no.

Theresa – ¿A… A que te refieres?

Debbie – Desde que Cunningham te regalo las flores has sido un poco… obsesiva si lo ves con alguien mas.

Theresa – ¡No es cierto! Solo me preocupo de por que no me ha invitado a salir…

Debbie – Es un chico y es un idiota, no creo que entienda que tu quieres que él te invite a salir.

Theresa – …

Debbie – Y… Listo. Continuare mañana con el articulo para el periódico escolar. Vamonos Theresa.

Afuera de la escuela

Randy – ¡Vamos Howard! no es tan malo como parece.

Howard – ¡Que no es tan malo! ¡Que no es tan malo! Es la tercera vez esta semana que, por lo que tu sabes que, nuestro reporte no es entregado a tiempo y tenemos que hacer un trabajo extra donde tendremos que usar toda nuestra tarde libre ¡Cuando podríamos jugar el nuevo juego del derriba tumbas! ¡Si es tan malo como parece!

Randy – Vamos, solo han sido tres veces esta semana.

Howard – Randy, eres mi amigo y debo de informarte un pequeño detalle, ¡Hoy es martes! ¡Si sigues así nuestra semana estará arruinada!

Randy – Bien… cuando lo dices así, si se ve muy mal.

Debbie – ¿Aun sufriendo por su estupidez?

Theresa – Vamos Debbie, no seas tan grosera… ah hola Randy.

Randy – Oh, Hola Theresa, hola Debbie Kang.

Howard – …Hola chicas, oh… es cierto ¡Oye Debbie! ¿Podría copiar tu informe sobre el oso plateado (Mexican Death Bear) para dar un informe?

Debbie – No, hazlo tu mismo.

Randy – Vamos Howard, nosotros somos quienes tienen que hacer el trabajo extra, veremos algo rápido desde internet y lo acabaremos de inmediato.

Debbie – Ya oíste a tu amigo Howard… Eso suena mucho mas sensato de lo que me esperaría de alguien que casi siempre llega cuando acaba la clase Randy…

Randy – No siempre es mi culpa llegar tarde.

Howard – No, siempre es "TU" culpa, la única vez que llegaste tarde por alguien mas ha sido cuando Dash nos baño en brea para emplumarnos.

Randy – Gracias amigo.

Debbie – muy divertido, si no les molesta, Theresa y yo tenemos que llegar a tiempo a nuestras casas, no como algunos irresponsables que ni siquiera pueden entregar sus tareas.

Theresa – Adiós Randy.

Randy – Nos vemos chicas.

Howard – Si diviértanse, ¡nosotros no podremos por culpa de Cunningham!

Randy – Vamos Howard, ¡Ya te dije que lo siento!

Howard – ¡Qué lo sientes! ¡Sentirlo no es suficiente! ¡Si me escucharas…

Mas adelante fuera del alcance de los gritos de Howard y Randy.

Theresa – Tal vez fuiste muy grosera con ellos.

Debbie – Ellos se lo buscaron, muy a menudo actúan como si fueran la gran cosa pero no dejan de ser tan torpes.

Theresa – Pero…

Debbie – Deja de pensar en ellos y mejor pensemos en algo mas para alegrarme, como ¿¡Quién es el ninja!?

Theresa – Creí que mencionarías a los osos plateados.

Debbie – No, son muy lindos y los adoro, pero el averiguar quien es el ninja es mi prioridad por ahora.

Theresa – Eso va mas allá de una obsesión… No me digas que estas enamorada del ninja o algo así.

Debbie – No, yo no…

Theresa – Lo rechazaste un poco demasiado rápido.

Debbie – Que no es eso, el ninja es el mayor héroe que ha tenido Norrisville desde siempre, pero no parece ser un anciano, sea cual sea el gran secreto del ninja, ¡el misterio de quien es y por que aparece en Norrisville es la mas grande incógnita que tenemos! No me digas que eso no te da la mas mínima curiosidad.

Theresa – La verdad… es algo misterioso pero prefiero buscar algo que este mas cerca de mi liga como… como…

Debbie – Como Cunningham…

Theresa – Ha…

Debbie – Y esto demuestra que tu eres la enamorada… en fin, seguiré con mi búsqueda de descubrir la identidad del ninja.

Theresa – Randy…

Debbie – ¿Theresa? ¿¡Theresa!? ¡Theresa!

Theresa – ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? Disculpa no te escuche.

Debbie – Tu casa esta enfrente.

Theresa – ¡Ah! Si, Nos vemos mañana Debbie.

Debbie – Esta bien, hasta mañana.

Mas tarde en la casa de Debbie.

Debbie se encuentra en su habitación escribiendo en su computadora.

Debbie – Por lo tanto, hasta hay dos conclusiones, el ninja actual no puede ser el ninja del año pasado, posiblemente sea un ninja nuevo y definitivamente es alguien que cursa el noveno grado… Tal vez debería de darle un descanso, además esos dos tontos me ponen de malas, no siempre lo que se encuentra en internet es confiable seria como si solo tuviera que abrir el buscador teclear identidad del ninja y la primera pagina que saliera… Es cierto, alguna vez Howard declaro que sabia quien es el ninja en el programa de Heidi, pero se retracto al día siguiente… el ninja y Howard, ¿Howard se habrá retractado para cubrir al ninja? ¿Pero por qué? sé que Howard no es el ninja… ¿Cunninham? ¡Imposible! Pero… ¿Cuál seria el perfil de la otra identidad del ninja?

(Ring Ring)

Debbie – Bueno.

Howard – Hola Debbie Kang, oye me preguntaba si…

Debbie – Por ultima vez Howard, no te dare mi informe sobre el oso plateado, además el informe esta escrito para nuestra clase de idioma extranjero (español) no lo entenderán ni tu ni Cunningham.

Howard – Debbie dice que… entiendo amigo.

Randy – Debbie, necesitamos otra cosa de ti.

Debbie – ¿Qué cosa?

Randy – Donde exactamente adquiriste tus fuentes para el informe, no pensamos copiar y pegar tu informe, solo quisiéramos saber como sacas tus fuentes.

Debbie – Esta bien… En la biblioteca de Norrisville hay un libro de exploradores, en el hay descripciones de muchos animales alrededor del mundo.

Randy – Ok, pásanos el titulo del libro y podremos ir a buscarlo

Howard – ¡Libro! ¡¿De que hablan Cunningham?!

Debbie – Si están dispuestos a hacer bien el trabajo estoy dispuesta a ayudarles un poco.

Randy – ¡¿En serio?! Eso seria brutal, ¡Gracias! Estaremos en la biblioteca en media hora…

Howard – ¡Biblioteca!

Randy – Que sean cuarenta y cinco minutos, nos vemos Debbie.

(Click)

Debbie – Tal vez este equivocada, pero vale la pena darle una oportunidad… Si pudiera deshacerme de Howard…

45 minutos mas tarde en la biblioteca

Debbie Kang esta esperando en la puerta de la biblioteca, mientras a lo lejos esta Randy corriendo con Howard.

Debbie – Hola chicos, parece que se les hacia tarde.

Howard – Sigo diciendo que no importa la ayuda de Nerddie Kang, no vale venir a un lugar tan aburrido como la biblioteca.

Randy – Hola Debbie, gracias por ayudarnos.

Debbie – Ahora entiendo por que Theresa solo saluda a Randy. Muy bien, ignorare que sean algo torpes mientras hagan un buen trabajo, el libro que les digo esta por aquí, síganme.

Howard – ¡Genial! Ahora tenemos que seguir a la nerd.

Randy – Vamos amigo, nos esta haciendo el favor de ayudarnos y necesitamos esos puntos extra, por favor se amable con ella, hagamos el trabajo y listo.

Howard – En esas dos cosas que mencionas hay una que no puedo hacer.

Randy – Esta bien, se amable con ella mientras hago el trabajo.

Una hora mas tarde en la mesa donde están trabajando el equipo de Randy y Howard con Debbie Kang.

Randy – Y con esto acabo el tema de la mariposa monarca, la profesora de la clase de Biologia estará feliz de que tengamos el trabajo…

Debbie – ¿Tengan? ¿Desde cuando cuentas por mas de uno Cunningham?

Randy – A que te refieres Debbie, Howard esta aquí a lado ¿Mío? ¿Esta dormido?

Debbie – ¡Que gran equipo hacen!

Randy – Generalmente si, pero Howard siempre ha odiado la biblioteca, supongo que es muy callado para él.

Debbie – ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos muy silenciosamente de aquí y lo dejamos?

Randy – Por muy divertido que suene… no puedo hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo. Howard, vamos amigo ya tenemos el trabajo, ¡despierta por favor! ¡Vamos Howard!

Howard – hem… ¿Ya acabamos?

Randy – Si, el informe esta aquí, gracias a Debbie Kang terminamos en una hora.

Debbie – Randy, no hables en plural, él no hizo nada, el único que trabajo fuiste tu.

Randy – Vamos Debbie, no seas tan dura con él.

Howard – Si, no seas tan dura conmigo, además es la culpa de Cunningham que tuviéramos que hacer esto.

Debbie – Cunningham, si me vuelves a pedir un favor tal vez lo haga, pero no me pidas que ayude a este lastre que tienes por amigo.

Randy – ¿Debbie?

Howard – ¿¡Lastre!? ¡Se acabo! Cunniham… ¿Qué es un lastre?

Randy (facepalm) – Se refiere a que eres un obstáculo para los demás.

Howard – Oh, eso es peor que lo que pensé, ¡discúlpate Debbie Kang!

Debbie – Lo haría si hubiera dicho algo falso Weinerman.

Randy – Chicos, vamos tran…

Howard – Randy, vámonos esta Nerd sigue envidiosa de ver lo que son los amigos de verdad.

Randy – Howard, Debbie…

Debbie – Al menos tengo mas de una sola persona que quiera pasar el tiempo conmigo.

Howard – ¡Jaja! Hablaras por Randy, por que él es quien no tiene mas amigos que yo.

Randy – ¡Howard!

Debbie – ¡Lo vez! Ni siquiera le tienes consideración a tus amigos, ¡si Randy no tiene mas amigos que tu su existencia es muy triste!

Randy – Debbie…

Howard – ¡Si triste! ¡¿Y sabes por que?! Por que siempre va pensando en sus estúpidas responsabilidades en vez de cómo conseguir amigos, ¡Como tu!

Randy – Chicos ¿Saben que sigo aquí?

Debbie – ¡¿Como yo!? ¡Estoy segura que las tonterías que hace son por tu culpa! ¡yo no dejaría que un idiota como tu hiciera mi vida miserable!

Randy (Ve algo) – Supongo que mejor me voy antes de sentirme mas ofendido, adiós, gracias por la ayuda Kang.

Howard – ¡¿Que le hago la vida miserable a Randy!? ¡Sin mi su vida seria mucho mas miserable!

Debbie – ¡No se! ¡parece que se conocen desde hace tanto tiempo que es imposible de decir!

Howard – ¡Ya estuvo bueno! ¡Randy me necesita! ¡Yo soy su mejor amigo!

Debbie – ¡Eso no es un argumento! ¡Solo te basas en que se dicen grandes amigos para tapar los hechos!

Howard - ¡Los mejores amigos y Randy te lo dirá!

Debbie – ¡Cunningham dile a este idiota que se equivoca!... ¿Cunningham?

Howard – ¿Randy? Vaya, se le cayo el reporte.

Debbie – Cielos, se fue, creo que dijimos algunas cosas que fueron ofensivas para él.

Howard – ¡¿Ya ves lo que ocasionas Nerdbie?! De habernos dado tu reporte del oso plateado Randy no habría pensado en que debíamos hacer nosotros nuestro propio reporte ¡y no habríamos tenido esta discusión!

Debbie – ¡Ya me harte! ¡Tu solo sabes echarle la culpa a los demás!

Howard – Si, soy bueno en eso, ¡Especialmente por que tu tienes la culpa de todo!

Debbie – Cállate Weinerman, solo cállate.

Howard – No me voy a callar, solo me voy a mi casa a esperar que mi amigo se disculpe por dejarme hablando con una perdedora como tu, y tendrá que hacerlo si quiere pasar Biología.

Al otro día en la escuela secundaria de Norrisville

El pasillo de los casilleros de la secundaria.

Randy – Por favor Howard, tengo algunas cosas en la cabeza y estoy muy adolorido por lo de ayer. Hay días en los que preferiría no levantarme.

Howard – Solo te pido que te disculpes por dejarme solo con… ¡oh! Ella

Randy – ¡Oh Debbie! Gracias por lo de ayer, realmente aprecio lo que hiciste.

Howard – No lo aprecies Cunningham, después de su "ayuda" se la paso hablando mal de ti.

Debbie – ¡Cállate Weinerman! Ayer simplemente me di cuenta que el torpe del grupo eres tu.

Randy – Tranquilos chicos… Debbie ¿Qué es esa caja?

Debbie – Um. Cunningham. Solo vine para disculparme por lo de ayer, creo que dije cosas muy rudas y esperaba que esto lo compensara.

Randy – Espera, ¿Me estas regalando estos dulces?

Debbie – Así es, no se si te gusten, son del tipo de dulces que le gustan a Theresa y no sabia cuales serian tus favoritos. Disculpa por todo lo que dije ayer cuando salimos de la biblioteca.

Randy – Oh, ¡gracias Debbie! No debiste molestarte, creo que esto es lo único que hace que mi semana no se vea tan mal, unos dulces y ser quien recibe una disculpa para variar.

Howard - ¡Que! Oye Cunningham si me estas culpando por "sentirte ofendido" ayer déjame decirte que Nerdbie empezó y…

Randy - ¡Ah! ¡ahora!

Debbie – ¿Ahora que?

Randy – Me refiero a que… tengo que ir al baño ahora, ¡con su permiso.!

Howard – ¡En serio me dejas solo con ella! ¡Otra vez! Digo, pobre Randy, nunca ha tenido un estomago fuerte como el mío.

Debbie – ¿Comieron algo ma…?

Director - ¡Alumnos de la Secundaria de Norrisville! ¡Un monstruo anda suelto todos busquen refugio!

Howard – Perfecto, ahora no vamos a ver a Cunningham por aquí en mas de dos clases.

Debbie – ¿A que te refieres?

Howard – A nada que te importe ¡¿Por qué te metes en los asuntos de todos?!

Debbie – Normalmente no me metería en los asuntos de ustedes pero cuando veo un cáncer siento que debo decirlo.

Howard – ¡Por favor! Un cáncer es una enfermedad ¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo?

Debbie (Facepalm) – Si te digo cáncer ¿Qué te hace eso?

Howard – ¿Un enfermo?

Debbie – No se como Randy te aguanta, lo necesitas para entender el mas mínimo insulto.

Howard – No lo necesito, ¡él me necesita por que soy su amigo y esa es la historia!

Debbie – Escúchame Weinerman, no se que es lo que los mantiene juntos, pero lo voy a averiguar y cuando lo haga ¡lo vas a lamentar!

Howard – Pues tendrás que esperar ¡por que ahí están Theresa Fowler troqueada peleando con el ninja y vienen hacia nosotros!

Debbie – ¿Theresa?

Ninja – ¡Debbie Kang! Oye tienes que ayudarme, ¡he intentado de todo para destroquear a Theresa y no deja de ser un monstruo!

Theresa (T) – ¡Traidora!

Theresa troqueada golpea al ninja de forma que lo lanza hacia los casilleros mientras va a agarrar a Debbie.

Debbie – Theresa ¿Qué pasa?

Theresa (T) - ¡No me quitaras a Randy!

Debbie – ¡Que! ¡No se de lo que me estas hablando!

Ninja – ¡Canicas Ninja! ¡Bolas explosivas ninja! ¡Vamos Debbie Kang! No durara mucho en los escombros, ¿Sabes algo?

Debbie – Disculpa, no se que esta pasando.

Ninja – Entiendo, disculpa, será mejor que te retires mientras arreglo esto.

Theresa (T) – ¡Haaaaa!

Debbie – Por favor no seas duro con ella, ¡es mi mejor amiga!

Ninja – Yo arreglare esto, ¡vete!

Debbie – ¡Ya voy!

Afuera de la secundaria.

Debbie se encuentra recuperando el aliento mientras ve a Howard hablando con Buki.

Howard – Entonces Theresa Fowler nos vio discutir y se fue corriendo hacia los baños.

Buki – Así es, no recuerdo verla tan triste y enojada antes.

Howard – Buki, dime, ¿no escuchaste algo que murmurara?

Buki – Solo decía que no lo creía.

Debbie – ¿Qué no creía que?

Buki – No lo se, solo se que tan pronto los vio a ustedes se quedo quieta unos segundos y después se fue al baño.

Howard – Ya veo, de seguro es algo que hizo Cunningham.

Debbie – ¡Deja de echarle la culpa de todo a Cunningham! Además, Randy no… un momento, ¿Dónde esta Cunningham?

Howard – No te preocupes por él de seguro esta en algún lugar seguro.

Debbie – ¡Te dices su amigo y ni siquiera vas a ver si esta bien!

Howard – Tranquila Debbie Kang, se que esta bien, además el ninja esta en la escuela y dudo que deje que Randy sea lastimado. Además, creo que deberías estar mas preocupada como, ¿no se? ¡Ayudar a que Theresa Fowler regrese a su forma humana!

Debbie – ¿Por qué saber que entristeció a Theresa le ayudaría a recuperar su forma humana?

Howard – No lo se, ¡tal vez por que eso es lo que usa el ninja para destroquear a la gente! ¿¡Se supone que tu eres la inteligente aquí!?

Debbie – ¿Qué?

Howard – Ok, tengo que pensar, Randy y yo llegamos a la escuela, nos encontramos con Nerdbie Kang, hablamos con ella y poco después se transforma en monstruo… No, no tengo idea de que paso.

Debbie – Espera Weinerman, ¿Dices que la tristeza vuelve a la gente monstruos?

Howard – No intentes hacer lo del Der Monster Klub y te humilles para volverte monstruo y atacarme.

Debbie – No idiota, ¡dame mas datos! Humillación y tristeza causa la transformación, yo le di una caja de dulces a Randy y si Theresa me vio sin saber los antecedentes… me dijo traidora… ¡¿Una persona con el corazón roto puede ser transformada?!

Howard – Ahora que lo dices, si, de hecho Theresa se transformo por la vez que NomiRandy… ¿Qué te digo?

Debbie – ¿NomiRandy? Espera ¡Prioridades! Si Theresa tiene el corazón roto por el malentendido eso explica porque se transformo.

Howard – ¡Genial se transformo por tener el corazón roto! Voy a decirle al ninja… espera, ¿Por qué tendría Theresa Fowler el corazón roto?

Debbie – Eres un idiota, voy a decirle al ninja.

Howard – No, yo le diré al ninja, solo dime lo que sabes para que sepa que lo descifré… ¿Debbie Kang? ¡Rayos ahora se llevara el crédito!

Buki – De hecho Howard… Por como lo vi ella descifro el asunto mucho antes que tu.

Howard – Buki, si no vas a ayudar no hables. Voy a ver como ayudo al ninja.

Buki – ¿Howard? ¿¡Espera yo que hago!?

Howard - ¡Ten cuidado que Dash no te haga calzón chino!

Buki – Esta bien… supongo.

Adentro de la secundaria en el comedor

Debbie entra corriendo mientras ve a Randy y a Theresa transformada en el centro del comedor.

Randy – Theresa… no se que es lo que te pasa pero… toma.

Theresa – Los… dulces…

Randy – Debbie me dijo que… bueno… eran el tipo de dulces que te gustaban y…

Debbie – (¿Randy?... Entiendo…) Y Cunningham es algo tímido, quería invitarte con un detalle así para sorprenderte

Theresa (T) – ¿E… Enserio?

Randy – Este… ¡Si! Disculpa por si he sido algo torpe y no he tomado algo de valor para… invitarte… ¿a los juegos?

(Theresa se convierte a su forma humana)

Theresa – Randy… Debbie… ¿Eh? ¿Qué, qué estoy? Yo no sabia, ¡Perdón! ¡Yo! Yo…

Debbie – Cunningham, creo que tendrás que esperar mañana, vamos Theresa…

Howard – ¡Ninja! Eh ¿Cunnigham? ¡Genial! ¡Ahora quien resolvió el caso fue.

Debbie – Fue Randy y tu cállate. Vámonos Theresa.

Mas tarde en la cafetería

Debbie – ¿Ya te sientes mejor?

Theresa – Si, me siento tan apenada… ¿Randy creerá que soy celosa?

Debbie – Si no lo creía ahora lo ha comprobado… Que diga, no creo que eso le moleste…

Theresa – ¡Se acabo! No podre ir con él a los juegos.

Debbie – No digas eso Theresa, ya te invito a pesar de estar convertida en monstruo, no creo que le moleste ir… Creo que no estoy ayudando. El hecho es que Randy te acepta por quien eres. Si alguien como él se armo de valor para invitarte a salir ¿No deberías de hacer tu lo mismo?

Theresa – Creo que entiendo pero…

Debbie – ¡Vamos! Has querido salir con Randy desde hace tiempo, ¿Por qué echarte para atrás ahora?

Theresa – …

Debbie – ¿Y ahora que pasa?

Theresa – Eres tan buena amiga… ¡Me siento como la peor chica del mundo!

Debbie – Vamos Theresa, tranquilízate, creo que es suficiente leche por hoy y vamos a que te recojan.

Theresa – Si, ¡gracias amiga!

Debbie – Ya… ya…

Theresa – Por cierto… Tengo que darle mi tarea a la profesora Driscoll para mi próxima clase, se que no me merezco tu ayuda pero…

Debbie – No digas eso Theresa, iré a entregarle tu

Poco mas tarde, en el salón de ciencias

Marlene – Esta bien Howard, pero…

(Knock, knock)

Marlene – Pase.

Debbie – Disculpe profesora Driscoll, solo venia a dejarle la tarea de Theresa…

Marlene – Ya veo, gracias Debbie Kang. Como sea Howard, solo por esta vez no les daré otro trabajo extra a usted y a su compañero… Pero su compañero de equipo no recibirá los mismos puntos que usted.

Howard – ¿¡Que!? Trabajo extra o el odio de Randy, trabajo extra o… ¿Puede no decirle a Randy que tengo mas calificación que él?

Debbie – ¿Eh? Un momento ¿Dónde esta Cunningham?

Marlene – Creí que solo venia a darme la tarea de su amiga señorita Kang.

Marlene (Jerry) – ¿Acaso vino a ver a su novio señorita?

Marlene – ¡Oh Jerry! No provoques así a los estudiantes.

Debbie – ¡NO! pero… Howard, cada vez te odio mas… Nos vemos profesora Driscoll

Howard – Si vete, a menos que quieras provocar mas inconformidades…

Debbie – ¡NNN!

Poco mas tarde en los pasillos afuera del baño de la escuela

Debbie – ¡Randy!

Randy – ¿Qué pasa?

Debbie – Ok, primero, creo que Howard acaba de quedar con la profesora Driscoll en que le pongan mejor calificación a él que a ti.

Randy – Supongo que era previsible…

Debbie – ¿No piensas hacer nada?

Randy – Mira, no es que no me moleste pero conozco a Howard de toda la vida y él es así… Espera, ¿él se quedo con el informe?

Debbie – Se te calló cuando nos dejaste discutiendo solos ayer.

Randy – mm, creo que debo agradecer que tenga calificación… a quien engaño voy a ver si aun puedo arreglar las cosas con la profesora Driscoll

Debbie – No tan rápido, y segundo: ¿A dónde se fue el ninja cuando le diste los dulces a Theresa?

Randy – ¿eh? ¿E… el ninja?

Debbie – Si, alto, con un traje completamente negro, siempre grita cosas con ninja y desapareció antes de que regresara a decirle como regresar a mi amiga a la normalidad dejándolos solo a ti y a Theresa en la escuela.

Randy – E… este… Tal vez, ¡salió! ¡Si! Ya sabes que el ninja ha estado muy ocupado últimamente y…

Debbie – "El ninja esta muy ocupado últimamente" Randy, el ninja nunca se va sin regresar a nuestros compañeros a la normalidad. De hecho parece que lo estas cubriendo, ¿No será que..?

(Rrrriiiiiiiinnnnggggg)

Randy – Salvado por la campana, ¡Disculpa Debbie debo ir a ver a la profesora de inmediato!

Debbie – ¡Esto no ha terminado! ¡Obtendré respuestas de una forma u otra!

Mas tarde en la editorial del periódico escolar

Frente a un pizarrón que esta a lado de fotos tachadas

Debbie – Entonces… Ya esta, por el perfil del ninja su alter ego debe de ser alguien de noveno grado, tiene que conocer a la mayoría de nosotros bien, tiene que ser alguien con buenas habilidades físicas, ahora, agregando algunas teorías, si se enfrenta no solo a los monstruos y robots cuando aparecen de forma que sepamos, sino también de forma oculta… El ninja debe de tener una lista grande de ausencias y retrasos. Se que Randy tiene esos retrasos… ¿Estoy prejuiciandome de que Randy debe ser el ninja? No lo creo, además después de preguntar a varios alumnos…

(Flashback, distintas escenas)

Julian – ¿Qué como se transforma uno en monstruo? ¡Se pone la misma ropa interior sucia durante cinco días!

Bash – No lo se, ni me interesa, solo se que ese tonto de Buky me ha evitado todo el día y de saber como hacerme monstruo destruiría la escuela para encontrarlo.

Morgan – Lo ignoro.

Heidi – No lo se, pero seria un buen chisme.

Randolfo Pate – ¡Pasando a otro tema! Tengo un muy buen chiste…

Flutegirl (Chica flautista) – Pregúntale a Buki, él se ha convertido en monstruo mucho mas que cualquier otro estudiante.

Buki – Solo se lo que dijeron Howard y tu.

Steven – (Sonido de trompeta triste)

(Fin Flashback)

Debbie – Howard, Buki, Randy yo sabemos que es lo que transforma en monstruo a los demás… Randy tiene que saberlo ya que a él se le ocurrió darle los dulces a Theresa, sin mencionar que si Randy y el ninja son el mismo, para que Theresa le tuviera confianza, el ninja pudo regresar a ser Randy, eso explicaría por que nunca vimos al ninja irse… Las pruebas son circunstanciales, nunca vi a nadie transformarse en el ninja, pero todo esto tiene sentido, solo necesito una prueba definitiva.

Director – Señorita Kang, la escuela ya cerro todas sus actividades desde hace dos horas, ¿Podría irse a su casa?

Debbie – ¿¡Qué!? Disculpe director, solo actualizo la pagina de la editorial y me voy

Director – Esta bien señorita Kang, pero dese prisa.

Debbie – Ya voy… Estado ¿Quién es el ninja? La editorial tiene un buen acercamiento pero faltan pruebas conclusivas. Eso estará bien por hoy. Debo irme tengo que ver como esta Theresa.

Poco después en el camino de la secundaria Norrisville hacia la casa de Theresa.

Debbie se encuentra corriendo mientras ve a lo lejos al ninja enfrentándose contra un robot gigante con forma de oso, mientras Debbie se esconde, el ninja se mueve tan rápido como siempre cuando esquiva los ataques pero en el momento que decide atacar recibe un cabezazo de parte del robot que hace que el ninja se estrelle en contra de la parte puntiaguda de una roca muy grande, en lo que el ninja se recupera se cae un libro negro cerca de la roca.

Ninja – ¡Ouch! Uno esperaría no encontrarse con una roca así tan cerca de la ciudad…

El ninja se acerca al robot y en vez de tomar una postura se sienta en posición meditativa, el robot se lanza abalanzando todo su peso contra el ninja pero este lo esquiva en un ultimo momento y usa su espada para decapitar al robot, este ultimo explota y el ninja empieza a caminar mientras agarra su mascara para quitársela, pero como si algo mas le dijera que Debbie esta por ahí va a ver el lugar donde se encuentra la joven.

Ninja – ¿Quién eres?

Debbie – Hola ninja, ¿trabajando duro?

Ninja – ¡Oh! Debbie Kang, si, cumpliendo mi deber como ninja… aun cuando no me deja de doler la espalda. Disculpa pero tengo que irme, no se cuando tendré que actuar de nuevo ¡Bom…!

Debbie – Espera, se que eres tu Randy.

Ninja – Yo… yo no… ¿Quién es este… Randy?

Debbie – ¿No lo recuerdas? Si tu lo dejaste a cargo de regresar a mi amiga a su forma humana.

Randy – ¡Eh! ¡O si, ese Randy!

Debbie – ¡Ninja! Sabes mi nombre, hasta donde he preguntado, sabes el nombre de todos en la escuela, deja de hacer el tonto y confiesa que eres Randy Cunningham.

(Explosión a lo lejos)

Ninja – Genial… Responderé tus preguntas en algún otro momento, ¡Bomba de humo!

Debbie – ¡Se que eres tu Randy!

Debbie ve a lo lejos el libro que se le cayo al ninja,

Debbie – Un libro… No abre, ¿Tendrá candado? Este brillo… Wow, ahora si abres… "No todas las buenas intenciones llevan buenos resultados" ¿Una especie de refrán? Recuerda a Confucio

Suena otra explosión a lo lejos.

Ninja – ¡Bomba de humo!

Debbie – ¡Volviste!

Ninja – Se me olvidaba mi libro.

Debbie – Entonces esto es tuyo Randy.

Ninja – Por favor, justo ahora no tengo tiempo y… ¡ya tengo el libro! ¡Bomba de humo!

Debbie – ¿Cuando me lo quito? ¡Bien! mañana conseguiré mi prueba final Randy…

Al siguiente día, mientras Debbie y Theresa están a pocas calles de llegar a la escuela

Debbie – Entonces ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Theresa – Primero esperare a Randy en la salida, no es que crea que se le olvido lo de ayer pero…

Debbie – Se ve muy olvidadizo normalmente ¿eh?

Theresa – Espero que no lo haga pero…

Debbie – Oye Theresa, ¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que Randy es el ninja?

Theresa – ¿Randy el ninja? ¡Jajaja! es cierto que Randy es genial, pero no puede ser el ninja.

Debbie – ¿No me crees? ¡He analizado el enigma de quien cumple los criterios para ser el ninja! y Randy Cunningham es el único que realmente cumple todos los puntos.

Theresa – Debbie, por mucho que me gustaría creer que Randy es el ninja, eso es imposible.

Debbie – No lo es, estoy muy segura de que estoy en lo correcto, un momento, ¿Por qué dices que es imposible?

Theresa – Por que…

De pronto llega una limosina de industrias MacFist

Hannibal – Disculpen jovencitas ¿Quién de ustedes es la editora del periódico de la secundaria de Norrisvill.

Debbie – Esa seria yo señor MacFist.

Hanibal – Ya veo, jovencita quisiera acompañarme unos segundos, le aseguro que no tomare mucho de su tiempo.

Debbie – Esta bien.

Theresa – Debbie, no lo hagas.

Debbie – No te preocupes Theresa, MacFist es el alcalde de la ciudad y dudo que quisiera ver su reputación arruinada.

Adentro de la limosina.

Debbie – Ahora si, ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Hannibal – Si, ¡Viceroy que quería preguntarle a la niña! ¡Y ve directo al grano!

Viceroy – Si señor, jovencita, vimos de pura casualidad que esta buscando la identidad del ninja y que anuncio que esta muy cerca de llegar a una conclusión, así que mi jefe y yo.

Hannibal – ¡Yo lo pensé!

Viceroy – Esta bien, mi jefe pensó que tal vez podríamos compartir algunos… datos que nos podrían llevar a su alter-ego.

Debbie – Pero esa información estoy por publicarla, ¿Por qué necesitan esta reunión y ser los primeros en saberlo?

Hannibal – ¡Si Viceroy! ¡Expliqueno…! Digo, explíquele a esta encantadora jovencita por que seria mejor no esperar a su publicación.

Viceroy – Por que… no es que no confiemos plenamente en su información… pero nos gustaría… por así decirlo… darle una especie de gratificación por las veces que ha parado los robots de industrias McFist ya que ha evitado muchas perdidas a la ciudad y a la compañía.

Hannibal – ¡¿Qué?! Oh, digo, si así es, como alcalde de la ciudad estoy… a… agradecido de que el ninja me evite tantas… penurias… si, eso, pero él, él nunca acepta regalos de ningún tipo, no como ninja y pensé que en su… su…

Viceroy – …Que en su identidad no heroica podría aceptar.

Debbie – ¿En serio? Suena a una mala excusa para tener una primicia.

Viceroy – Para nada, usted es la editora de su periódico por internet y mi jefe, es solo un hombre de negocios, nosotros no nos beneficiaríamos de tener esta información antes de otros.

Debbie – Y por ello esto no suena bien, si el ninja negó cualquier regalo de ustedes, ¿Por qué necesitan que acepte como su otra identidad?

Hannibal – ¡Si Viceroy! ¿¡Por que!?

Viceroy – Por que cuando publique su nota, y se vea que la otra identidad del ninja esta rodeado de productos McFist, servirá como una campaña publicitaria que aumentara nuestras ventas.

Hannibal – ¡Oh! Eso tiene sentido… que diga… esa es una de mis mejores ideas, entonces jovencita, ¿Esta dispuesta a ayudarnos?

Debbie – …

Viceroy – Recuerde, ¿no es algo bueno que el ninja reciba las ovaciones de siempre sin tener que ser el ninja?

Debbie - …La intención seria buena… esto me suena familiar…

Hannibal – Vamos, ¿Quién mejor para confiar que en el viejo McFist?

Debbie – Esta bien, pero aun no tengo confirmada la identidad del ninja…

Viceroy – No importa, si logra escurrir este rastreador entre la ropa del ninja poco después de presionar este diminuto botón de color rojo seremos capases de corroborar quien es cuando se ponga su traje.

Debbie – Esto es seguro ¿Verdad?

Viceroy – De seguro nos dirá quien es el ninja, tendrás tu primicia y nosotros nuestras ventas.

Debbie – Esta bien, pero publicare la información mañana si es verídica antes de que tengan tiempo de mas cosas.

Hannibal – No te preocupes, solo nos encargaremos de darle lo que merece al ninja.

Debbie sale de la limosina encontrando que no se han movido pero una nave jala la limosina con una pinza hacia su interior.

Debbie – Eso si es excéntrico.

Theresa – Y… ¿Qué te dijo?

Debbie – Solo que me anime a descubrir al ninja. Hablando de eso, ¿Por qué Randy no puede ser el ninja?

Theresa – Por que…

Suena la campana a lo lejos

Debbie – Me tarde mucho hablando con esos dos, ¡vamos rápido o perderemos nuestra primera clase!

Theresa – ¡Espérame Debbie!

La hora de la salida de la escuela

Theresa – Oh Debbie, ¿viniste a checarme?

Debbie – Si, solo quiero enfrentar a Cunningham con los hechos.

Theresa – ¿Sigues con eso? Es cierto, no te he dicho que…

Debbie – ¿Theresa? Oh, aquí viene él, no seria tan malo si no viniera con ese lastre.

Randy – Hola chicas, Theresa, dije lo de ir a los juegos como algo un poco rápido y… la verdad no te pregunte a donde preferirías ir, así que… ¿Preferirías ira algún otro lugar?

Theresa – Donde… donde sea estará bien Randy, ¿Vamos?

Randy – Esta bien Theresa.

Howard – Un momento, solo espérame un momento, es la primera vez en toda la semana que podemos hacer algo en la tarde ¿Y prefieres salir con una chica? Lo siento amigo pero yo también voy… ¡hey! a donde se fueron.

Debbie – Nuestros amigos salieron desde antes de que empezaras a hablar.

Howard – Te odio Conningham, ¡voy a sabotear su cita!

Debbie – ¡¿Qué?!

Mas tarde en el salón de videojuegos Greg's Game Hole

Howard – Vamos, no. Sigas, deteniéndome.

Debbie – ¡No voy a dejar que estropees la cita de mi amiga! ¡Auch!

Howard – ¡Rayos! Tienes mucha fuerza para ser tan bajita. ¿Donde esta Cunningham?

Debbie – Si te entretuve lo suficiente deberían de estar lejos de aquí… O no.

Randy – ¿Qué te parece? ¡Estamos a punto de conseguir la puntuación máxima!

Theresa – Esto es… un poco diferente del club… ¡casi llegamos!

Ambos ganan el primer lugar de la maquina de baile del árcade.

Greg – ¡Valla! ¡Aquí tenemos a la mejor pareja en la maquina de baile!

Gritos de emoción

Randy – No fue nada, Theresa me ayudo bastante.

Theresa – Gracias Randy

Greg – Vamos a poner su score en el muro de la fama, esperen por la foto.

Howard – No es posible, ¡Nunca ha compartido su primer puesto conmigo en ninguna maquina!

Debbie – ¿Como tu no le compartes la calificación?

Howard – ¡Puedo arruinar su foto!

Debbie – ¿¡Que?!

Howard corre hacia Randy para empujarlo cuando le van a tomar la foto, Randy se da cuenta y abraza a Theresa para que ambos salgan del camino de Howard, en ese momento Greg toma la foto de Randy y Theresa abrazados mientras la panza de Howard deja una sombra grande sobre estos, al final Howard cae sobre Greg, quien logra salvar la cámara.

Randy – ¿Qué haces Howard?

Greg – Si, ¿Qué haces niño?

Howard – Lo siento, solo quería arruinar su foto.

Greg – Recuerda las reglas, ¡Sin peleas! No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso o no podrás entrar de nuevo.

Howard – Entiendo, no volverá a pasar.

Greg – Perfecto, ahora vamos a imprimir la foto, supongo que algo bueno podría salir de esto.

Randy – ¿Solo querías arruinar la foto? ¡Howard por poco también lastimas a Theresa!

Howard – No es cierto, además…

Debbie – ¡Ya déjalos en paz Howard!

Theresa – Oh, Debbie ¿Tan bien estas aquí?

Debbie – Vine a evitar que Howard arruinara tu cita.

Theresa – Howard, ¿Arruinara mi cita? ¿Por qué harías eso Howard?

Howard – No es tu cita lo que veo Theresa, es la cita del amigo que no tiene tiempo para que podamos pasar un rato divertido y justo hoy que no ha tenido ningún imprevisto prefiere tener una cita que pasar un tiempo divertido con su amigo.

Debbie – El lastre ha hablado.

Randy – Howard, lo lamento pero ya había quedado con Theresa en salir hoy, tu estabas cuando se lo dije.

Howard – Así es, pero lo que me molesta es que no pasa NNV, ¡¿Por qué no esta sufriendo lo que yo?!

Randy – Howard, cálmate.

Debbie - ¿NNV?

Theresa – Mas bien, ya que estamos todos aquí… ¿Por qué no vamos a hacer algo todos juntos?

Debbie – Espera Theresa, ¿Qué es NNV?

Howard – No importa que sea NNV, solo espero que no ocurra ahora que vamos juntos… ¿a dónde vamos?

Randy – Bueno, yo elegi este lugar, supongo que le toca a Theresa elegir otro.

Theresa – Yo, bueno, la verdad no se que elegir, ¿Alguna sugerencia Debbie?

Debbie – ¿Qué? ¿Me estas preguntando como si yo también fuera?

Randy – Ya llegaste con Howard, podríamos ir los cuatro juntos a algún lado… Tal vez no sea buena idea.

Theresa – ¿Por qué Randy?

Howard – ¡¿Ir con Debbie Kang?! Supongo que te olvidaste de cómo me llamo fuera de la biblioteca.

Debbie – Cierra la boca un momento Howard. En primer lugar solo vine a evitar que este lastre arruinara su cita lo cual ya esta haciendo, en segundo lugar, no creo que sea buena idea que recompensen a este lastre por tratar de aplastarlos solo por querer arruinar su foto.

Howard – Ahí estas otra vez llamándome lastre.

Debbie – Es que es lo que eres.

Randy – ¡Alto! ¿Ya se tranquilizaron? Bien, por que no quiero tener que vender entradas de la pelea Weinerman contra Kang, ahora, si quieren tranquilizarse podríamos ir al cine a ver "El derribatumbas VII" no es necesario que interactúen y todos podemos pasar un buen rato en el cine. ¿Esta bien?

Howard – Esta bien

Debbie – Supongo que si.

Theresa – Me parece muy bien Randy… hum, ¿Qué es esto?

Randy – Oh, Theresa… no le digas a ellos que llevo eso en la espalda, seria raro.

Theresa – Esta bien, pero ¿Por qué llevas algo como esto?

Randy – Solo es un seguro, he recibido tantos golpes en la espalda que prefiero evitar que el siguiente me mate.

Theresa – No seas absurdo Randy, en fin Debbie y Howard ya están muy adelante, apurémonos.

Randy – Esta bien.

Mas tarde en el cine

Debbie – OK, no era la mejor película del derribatumbas pero tan poco era tan mala.

Randy – ¿Tan mala dices? Si era tan espectacular como las otras.

Debbie – Pero casi no había argumento, si solo querían acción deberían de dejar al derribatumbas en videojuego. ¿Y Theresa?

Randy – Theresa y Howard están en el baño, aparentemente no les agrado la película a algunos chicos que estaban atrás y aventaron sus bebidas mojando a ambos.

Debbie – Ya veo, por cierto… ¿Qué es ese libro?

Randy – ¿Libro?

Debbie – El que se te callo cuando eras el ninja ayer

Randy – ¿A… ayer? ¿El ninja? No se a que te refieres Debbie.

Debbie – Lo sabes. Y como eres Randy Cunningham ahora, no puedes usar tu bomba de humo, ¡confiesa!

Randy – ¡No se a que te refieres!

Debbie – ¡¿ah no?! Me estas obligando Randy.

Theresa – Randy, Debbie ¿Pasa algo malo?

Debbie – Nada, simplemente que Randy no confiesa lo de su otra identidad.

Theresa – ¿Sigues con eso? Ye te comente que Randy no podría ser el ninja por que…

Howard – Cunningham no creerás lo que esta ahí.

Randy – Espera Howard, Theresa estaba apunto de decirle a Debbie el por que yo no…

Howard – ¡Olvídalo! Esto es lo mas grotesco que la historia que te conté esta mañana.

Randy – ¡Ug! Howard no quiero escucharlo.

Howard – ¡Perfecto! ¡entonces velo!

Randy – ¡No!

Theresa – Cuando no esta en un apuro, Randy se ve mas débil.

Debbie – Supongo que es por algo que preferiría no escuchar.

Theresa – En fin, creo que tardaran un rato, ¿Dónde los esperamos?

Debbie – Fuera del cine, no quiero tener pesadillas con lo que Howard le pudiera estar enseñando a Randy.

Theresa – Si, el que sea en el baño dice mucho.

Debbie – Ya me estoy sintiendo mal.

Theresa – Espero que no tarden mucho, el día casi se acaba.

Debbie – Pues si Howard saca de combate a tu cita, podría decir que tu día acabo.

Theresa – Hay veces que quisiera matar a Howard.

Debbie – Te entiendo, Randy estaría mucho mejor si no fuera por que su "amigo" pasa siendo un lastre para él.

Theresa – …

Debbie – Me pregunto si son amigos solo por que se conocen de toda la vida o por que Howard chantajea a Randy con su secreto.

Theresa – …

Debbie – Además, ¿Sabes como…? ¿Qué pasa Theresa?

Theresa – ¿Por qué quieres que Randy sea el ninja?

Debbie – No es que quiera que sea el ninja, estoy segura de que es el ninja.

Theresa – No me vas a marear con eso de nuevo, desde un tiempo para ahora te has obsesionado con la identidad del ninja y ahora estas obsesionada con Randy. Ayer deje de lado que le dieras los dulces que me gustan a Randy sin que yo supiera de interacción alguna entre ustedes… ¿No te esta gustando Randy también?

Debbie – ¿Gustarme? Vamos Theresa, Randy es un buen chico y todo pero no te haría eso.

Theresa – Si, supongo que no eres así pero… no puedo dejar de temer que voy a perderlo.

Debbie – ¿Qué?

Theresa – Creo que Randy solo me dio los dulces por que me transforme en monstruo y que acabando la cita me dirá algo como "Fue una gran tarde y todo pero prefiero algo de libertad"

Debbie – ¡Vamos! ¿Qué chico te dejaría? Solo estas nerviosa y no es que Randy se halla escapado para no decirte nada.

Theresa – ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que Howard se llevo arrastrando a Randy?

Debbie – (¡Buen trabajo Kang!) Que diga… Si Randy fuera el ninja de seguro estaría peleando afuera contra un robot o un mutante y tendría que regresar por otro lado tardándose por pensar en una escusa barata para que no pensáramos en que todo el tiempo vimos la puerta, vamos no te apures.

Theresa – Pero Randy no puede ser el ninja, ¿Y si no regresa? ¿Y si cree que estoy chiflada por cargar siempre mi bastón? ¡Howard le dijo alguna vez que mis amigos y yo somos los raros! ¡Posiblemente pensó en que estoy loca! ¡Me va a dejar!

Debbie – No te alarmes… Vamos ven Cunningham…

Theresa – ¡Si se lo que va a pasar, si solo fuera! Oh, ahí vienen los chicos.

Howard lleva a Randy quien se ve muy débil cargado sobre su hombro.

Howard – Hola chicas, Randy se desmallo de la impresión, después de vomitar haciendo mas grotesco todo casi se desmaya sobre…

Randy – ¡Howard! Por favor cállate, no creo poder hacer nada mas hoy quisiera irme a casa.

Theresa – ¿Te encuentras bien?

Randy – No, creo que vi a la Mc-Mascota saludándome por un segundo.

Howard – Pero si mi hámster esta muerto… Oh, espera, ¿Cómo podrías creer que viste a mi hámster?

Debbie – Howard, llévalo a la zona de comida para sentarlo mientras le conseguimos algo de agua.

Theresa – Tal vez sea mejor que tu y Howard vallan por la comida mientras le ayudo.

Howard – ¡¿Qué!? ¡Olvídalo Theresa! ¡No iré con Nerdbie Kang! Además, ahora que Randy esta consiente debo mencionarle lo que no vio por desmayarse.

Randy – por favor, estaré bien si me quedo en el suelo ¡pero no me dejen solo con Howard!

Theresa – Entiendo, Debbie, cuídalo por favor, vamos Howard.

Howard – Y en tu cita con Randy, debo tener un gran encanto.

Debbie – ¡Cabeza hueca! ¿Randy?

Randy – ¡Gracias! No olvidare tu sacrificio Theresa.

Debbie – ¿Tan malo es?

Randy – Créeme, no quieres ni imaginártelo. ¡Ug! No quiero recordarlo.

Debbie – Ok, siéntate un momento… espero que no ocurra nada malo. Por cierto, antes de que tengas que irte a casa… No se te ocurra dejar a Theresa.

Randy – ¿Qué? O eso, no te preocupes, Theresa es una chica agradable, no la dejaría por nada…

Debbie – Bien, entonces, sobre tu confecion de ser el ninja…

Randy – ¡¿Enserio!? Theresa casi te dice por que no podía ser el ninja antes de… antes de… hay veces en que quiero matar a Howard.

Debbie – Y contigo somos tres. Enserio Randy, si tienes este tipo de problemas con él ¿Por qué sigues siendo su amigo?

Randy – No lo entiendes, es cierto que Howard es un pesado a veces, pero es la persona mas leal que conozco, por desgracia lo muestra solo cuando tengo problemas.

Debbie – Que estoy segura, generalmente él ocasiona.

Randy – Lo siento Debbie, pero no voy a dejar de ser su amigo por que alguien me lo pida.

Debbie – ¿No te tiene chantajeado con nada? ¿verdad?

Randy – Yo ¡No! No es que tenga algo que me… ¡Ouch!

Debbie – No deberías moverte tanto después de que se te baje la presión así, deja que te ayude.

Randy – No, estoy bien, solo mareado.

En ese momento Debbie activa y pone el rastreador en la capucha de la chamarra de Randy.

Debbie – Y ahí vienen Howard y Theresa.

Theresa – Por ultima vez Howard, ¡No quiero saber lo que paso ahí!

Howard – Oh vamos, no había nada no natural ahí.

Debbie – ¿Un encanto para charlar?

Theresa – Solo para callar…

Howard – ¿Qué? ¡¿Ahora se van a poner a decirme de cosas juntas?!

Randy – ¿Trajeron el agua?

Howard – Aquí tienes hermano, por cierto, ¿De que hablan Theresa y tu?, solo he visto que calla a los demás como Debbie.

Randy – No Howard, es que nadie quiere escuchar tus historias.

Howard – Vamos, si son grandiosas.

Debbie – Por la evidencia, solo piensas eso si eres Howard.

Howard – Y yo soy Howard.

Randy – Disculpen chicas, me temo que será mejor que valla a mi casa.

Howard – Si quieren las acompaño a sus casas chicas.

Randy – Y Howard, realmente tienes que entender que nadie quiere saber sobre este tipo de anécdotas.

Theresa – Creo que Randy necesita que lo acompañe a su casa, así que lo acompaño.

Howard – Yo también voy.

Debbie – No Howard. Ya has hecho mucho, tu deja que Theresa acompañe a tu amigo.

Randy – Nos vemos mañana chicos.

Theresa – Guarda fuerzas, solo tenemos que llegar al camión y serán unos minutos para que estés en tu casa.

Howard – Eh, ¿Cómo sabe Theresa donde vive Cunningham?

Debbie – No le prestes atención, además tengo que preguntarte una cosa para confirmar algo.

Howard – ¿Ah si? ¿Qué tiene que preguntarme la sabelotodo Kang?

Debbie – ¿Randy es el ninja?

Howard – Randy ¿El ninja?

Debbie – Si, por lo que veo sigues siendo tan abusivo como siempre con él y no entendería por que sigue con alguien como tu, a menos de que compartan un secreto que él quisiera que no dijeras.

Howard – ¡Jajaja! No puedo creerlo, veo que hay gente para la cual una amistad como la nuestra es un misterio y no, aun si Randy fuera el ninja y no digo que lo fuera, eso quedaría fuera de cualquier intento de chantaje. Uno no hace eso con su hermano… Aunque tal vez lo hice para que viera el mingitorio, pero eso suena tan mal, solo lo tenia amenazado.

Debbie – ¡Aja! ¿Y eso fue?

Howard – Solo algo que Randy me di…

(Suena una fuerte explosión)

Gente a lo lejos:

¡Estallo una bomba!

¡Que alguien llame a una ambulancia!

¡Robot gigante!

¡Hay alguien en los escombros!

¡Ayuda!

Debbie – ¿Qué fue eso?

Howard – Seguramente un robot gigante, el ninja se encargara mientras vamos hacia el otro lado, ahora te decía que tenia a Randy viendo por que una vez me dijo algo que…

Un sujeto en pánico – ¡Que alguien ayude al chico! Esta en los escombros del camión.

Debbie – ¿Camión? ¡Howard es Randy!

Howard – ¿Qué? ¿¡Qué estas esperando!?

Howard corre mucho mas rápido que Debbie hacia el lugar donde esta el accidente, cuando Debbie llega poco después de Howard ve como este usa todas sus fuerzas para levantar el pedazo de camión que esta sobre Randy.

Howard – Kang, ¡necesito tu ayuda! ¡Saca a Randy!

Debbie corre a jalar a un Randy que esta completamente quemado de la espalda, cuando por fin lo saca el robot gigante con forma de gallina esta apunto de picarlos a los tres hasta que una figura misteriosa patea a la gallina empujándola hacia un edificio.

Debbie – Ninja, tu no puedes ser el ninja.

Howard – Debbie, deja eso, el ninja se encargara.

Debbie – Pero.

Howard – ¡Vamos!

Howard y Debbie llevan a Randy cargado mientras van hacia una cuadra lejos de la acción.

Debbie – Me, me equivoque. Pero…

Howard – Si, te equivocaste, olvídalo e inténtalo de nuevo.

Debbie – ¡Theresa! ¡Voy por ella!

Howard – ¡O no! ¡Necesito que alguien acompañe a mi amigo al hospital! Tu llevas a Randy y yo busco a Theresa.

Debbie – Pe… Pero.

Howard – Sin peros, gracias por ayudarme a salvar a Randy pero no voy a dejar a mi amigo con algún desconocido, tu te preocupas por él, tu lo cuidas.

Debbie – Esta… esta bien.

Howard – Si no vuelvo, dile a Randy que lo verde en su rostro no era salsa.

Mas tarde en el hospital

La luz roja acaba de dejar de parpadear mientras Debbie sigue sentada enfrente de la sala de espera.

Doctor – Disculpe, solo es amiga del joven ¿Verdad?

Debbie – Así es, ¿Cómo se encuentra Randy?

Doctor – El joven "Randy" tiene unas cuantas costillas muy lastimadas pero no llegan a presentar alguna fractura grave, sin mencionar quemaduras en la espalda de segundo grado, por sorprendente que parezca, los impactos en su cuerpo no han dañado ningún órgano interno por lo que la vida del chico no corre ningún peligro, ahora solo hay que dejarlo descansar y podrán verlo una vez que despierte.

Debbie – ¿En serio?

Doctor – En serio, lo único que me preocupa es que parece que esta algo deshidratado y que ya debería de salir del coma por el impacto.

Debbie – Vomito antes de venir.

Doctor – Eso sigue sin explicar el que no salga del coma. En fin avisare a sus familiares.

Debbie – ¿Doctor? ¿Sabe que lastimo a Randy?

Doctor – No lo sabemos, solo sabemos que debió ser algo que estuviera a la altura de la espalda alta del joven. Los fragmentos de metal nos indican que podría ser un primer ataque por el robot hacia el autobús.

Debbie – Entiendo… Gracias…

Llegan Howard y Theresa corriendo a la sala.

Howard – Debbie, ¿Alguna noticia de cómo sigue Randy?

Debbie – Yo…

Theresa – Debbie, ¡Randy no esta muerto!

Debbie – ¡Eh! Theresa, ¿Estas bien?

Theresa – Olvídate de mi, ¿Cómo esta Randy?

Howard – Si, ¿¡Cómo esta mi amigo!?

Debbie – Esta… con quemaduras de segundo grado, dicen que su vida no corre peligro.

Howard – ¡Fiu! Me preocupaste Debbie, no sabia que podías hacer bromas.

Theresa – ¿Debbie? ¿Por qué parece que tu mente esta en blanco?

Howard – No importa, hora de que entremos a ver a Randy.

Theresa – Pero…

Howard – ¡Vamos!

Enfermera (a lo lejos) – ¡No pueden entrar aquí!

Howard (a lo lejos) – ¡Ve a verlo Theresa!

Debbie – Ellos me dijeron que le darían lo que merece… Si los robots no se salían de control ellos… Esta no fue mi intención… Intenciones buenas… ¿Por qué ese libro no dice las cosas mas claras?

A la mañana siguiente.

Howard – ¡Wow! No puedo creer que sigas aquí, después de regañarnos ayer el doctor nos dijo que hoy podríamos ver a Randy ya que recupero el conocimiento.

Debbie – ¿Recupero el conocimiento?

Theresa – Debbie, no pasaste la noche sin dormir ¿o si?

Debbie – Tengo cosas en mi cabeza, no puedo descansar.

Howard – Y ahora parece que fuiste tu a quien le pego la explosión ayer. En fin, vamos a ver a Randy deberíamos poder entrar juntos ahora.

En la habitación de Randy

Randy – ¡Hola chicos!

Howard – ¡Hola Randy!

Theresa – ¡Hola Randy!

Debbie – Ho… hola Randy.

Randy – Debbie, ¿Qué te pasa?

Howard – No le hagas caso, de seguro sigue apenada por creer que eras el ninja, si hubiera escuchado a Theresa sabría que ella hablo contigo en una de las veces que el ninja nos protegió de un robot. ¿Verdad Theresa?

Theresa – Si, ambos estábamos algo molestos de cómo actuaba el ninja en esa ocasión… Pero…

Howard – ¡En fin! Cunningham por ti tenemos el viernes libre, obviamente algunos de los chicos te mandan sus saludos y Julian te manda su sombrero de copa favorito mientras te recuperas.

Randy – Gracias.

Theresa – Además, será mejor que veas esto.

Theresa le pasa su celular a Randy

Heidi – Aquí Heidi Weinerman reportando, ayer ocurrió un accidente grave y el amigo de mi hermano, Sandy…

Morgan – …Se llama Randy…

Heidi – Fue herido en el ataque de un robot gigante, aun cuando el ninja suele salvar a la gente ilesa sus esfuerzos ayer parecen haber sido inútiles para evitar el accidente, afortunadamente Mandy…

Morgan – Te esfuerzas por decir mal su nombre ¿verdad?

Heidi – Esta fuera de peligro y aun cuando no podremos verlo por un tiempo, tenemos la garantía de que estará bien. Así que si estas viendo esto Andy…

Morgan – Solo para quienes ven esto quiere decir Randy.

Heidi – Tus compañeros te mandamos ánimos para que te recuperes.

Randy – Wow, no creí que fuera a ser noticia.

Howard – En realidad eres noticia por que empujaste a Theresa al mismo tiempo que explotaste. Lo cual es muy raro por que explotaste mucho antes de que el robot gigante atacara.

Randy – Podría ser que el robot tuviera una especie de rayo que me hiciera explotar desde lo lejos.

Howard – No lo creo. Algo muy raro ocurrió esa noche y lo único que me alegra de todo es que mi mejor amigo esta vivo. De hecho puedes agradecerle a Debbie Kang por sacarte mientras yo levantaba ese pedazo de metal.

Randy – Tienes razón, gracias Debbie. No lo olvidare jamas.

Debbie – No fue… nada…

Randy – ¿Estas bien Debbie? Te veo algo deprimida.

Debbie – La verdad… sobre la explosión…

Randy – ¡Rayos!

Howard – ¿Qué pasa amigo?

Randy – Necesito a la enfermera, creo que se me han vuelto a pegar las sabanas con la cicatriz de la espalda.

Theresa – ¿Qué? ¿Qué tan malo es?

Randy – No mucho, solo que tendrán que cambiar la sabana otra vez y lavarme la espalda, como la herida es muy grande no pueden ponerme una gasa que me tape.

Theresa – Ok, vamos a ver a la enfermera.

Howard – Si vamos, Debbie, ¿No vas a venir?

Debbie – Tengo algo que decirle a Randy…

Howard – Ok.

Randy – Debbie, ¿Qué ocurre?

Debbie – Yo, ¡Lo siento! Nunca creí que… ayer en la noche cuando te caíste creía que lo que tenia era una especie de transmisor, nunca creí que…

Randy – Que fuera una bomba…

Debbie – Así es, en verdad lo siento, no debí llegar tan lejos por creer que eras el ninja.

Randy – Entiendo. No te preocupes no le diré a los demás.

Debbie – ¿¡Qué!? ¿Me perdonas así como así?

Randy – ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Debbie, se que no haces las cosas con mala intención, tal vez no interactuemos mucho pero lo poco que he visto es que tratas de ayudar, aun cuando tus grandes casos llegan a arruinarnos la diversión

Debbie – …

Randy – ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Debbie – Soy tan torpe, ahora entiendo por que eres amigo de Howard, en que tantas cosas me equivoque.

Randy – No te preocupes por ello, los doctores dicen que si me recupero rápido saldría en una semana, de hecho, saldría mañana de no ser por que perdí el conocimiento y quieren asegurarse que no tengo nada.

Debbie – Pero no podrás ir a la escuela, ¿Y tus estudios?

Randy – No es que tuviera tan buen promedio para empezar, será mejor que dejemos esto aquí, los chicos no tardaran en llegar y será mejor que el asunto se quede en que fue una habilidad explosiva del pollo gigante.

Debbie – Pero…

Randy – Y antes que digas nada te quiero pedir un favor.

Debbie – Lo que digas.

Randy – Ni una palabra a nadie sobre la bomba, si alguien como Howard se enterara nunca te lo perdonaría.

Debbie – Pero…

Randy – Por favor Debbie, además… Creo que será mejor que te diga algo una vez que salga de aquí.

Debbie – ¿Qué cosa?

Howard – Ya llegamos con la enfermera.

Enfermera – OK, acabemos con esto, si no se ve tan mal como lo de a media noche, pero si, preferiría que durmieras de costado.

Theresa – ¿Estará bien?

Enfermera – Si no se comporta como un bebe si.

Randy – Espere, no va a usar, ¡espere no lo haga así de brusco!

Se escucha un ouch muy grande desde afuera del hospital

Mas tarde en la casa de Debbie.

La habitación de Debbie.

Theresa – Bien, ya llegamos, ahora metete a la cama, será mejor que duermas bien después de pasar la noche en vela.

Debbie – No podía evitarlo, ¿Theresa?

Theresa – ¿Si?

Debbie – ¿Puedo preguntarte donde estabas ayer?

Theresa – Estaba a salvo del ataque, el ninja me dejo a salvo del robot.

Debbie – Entiendo, posiblemente no vio a Randy.

Theresa – Debbie, hasta yo deje de preocuparme por Randy, él esta vivo y se va a recuperar y ahora no necesitamos que tu también termines en el hospital.

Debbie – Esta bien, ¿estarás aquí?

Theresa – Howard esta cuidando a Randy, así que yo cuidare a mi amiga, espero que no te moleste que me ponga cómoda mientras duermes.

Debbie – Yo, gracias. No se si merezca una amiga como tu.

Theresa – Wow, nunca te había visto tan triste.

Debbie – Yo hice algo terrible pero no puedo hablar de ello, solo… quisiera que nada de ayer hubiera pasado.

Theresa – Vamos, tal vez ayer fue malo, pero quizá será mejor que pensemos en como avanzar, ¡Oh! Eso es.

Debbie – ¿Qué cosa?

Theresa – "La obsesión con el pasado es la debilidad de cualquier guerrero y la voluntad de marchar hacia delante su fortaleza" Debbie, ¡No debes de dejar que lo que paso ayer tome lo mejor de ti, solo tienes que reponerte!

Debbie – Mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo, además eso esta fuera de contexto, no soy una guerrera ni nada por el estilo.

Theresa – No, pero eres una de las personas mas fuertes que conozco. No se que de todo fue lo que te deprimió tanto, pero se que puedes superarlo.

Debbie – Gracias Theresa… um, Theresa.

Theresa – ¿Que pasa Debbie?

Debbie – ¿Dónde viste o escuchaste lo que me dijiste?

Al día siguiente

Debbie esta entrando a la habitación del hospital de Randy.

Debbie – Buenas noticias, aparentemente podrás salir mañana del hospital, aun que no podrás regresar a la escuela.

Randy – Brutal, ya me estaba cansado de la comida.

Debbie – ¿Howard no ha venido hoy?

Randy – No, según me dijo ayer, hoy tenia que ir con su padre a una comida de las industrias McFist.

Debbie – …

Randy – ¿No vino Theresa contigo?

Debbie – Me acompaño hasta el hospital, pero se fue a practicar con el equipo de bastoneras, me dijo que vendría mas tarde.

Randy – Ya veo, Debbie, si estamos solos me gustaría decirte una cosa.

Debbie – Antes Randy, hay una cosa que me gustaría que vieras, solo ve el periódico de la escuela en tu Tablet.

Randy – Esta bien, mmm, "Fin del diario de la secundaria de Norrisville", ¿renuncia de la editora y reportera Debbie Kang?

Debbie – Sigue leyendo

Randy – "Después de pasar de cerca los eventos que llevaron a uno de nuestros compañeros a tener quemaduras de segundo grado en la espalda por lo que se encuentra en el hospital, he decidido dejar abandonar la búsqueda de la identidad del ninja asimismo como de mi papel en el periódico escolar, Hay verdades que con mis mejores intenciones he compartido pero los eventos de ayer me demostraron que las intenciones no bastan, sino, la responsabilidad de los actos…" Debbie, ¿En serio piensas dejar el diario?

Debbie – Ya lo deje, esa es mi carta de renuncia, además, no has acabado.

Randy – No soy buen lector, pero… espera: "Ayer me di cuenta de que el ninja tiene enemigos poderosos y temibles a los cuales no les importa usar la buena voluntad de las personas para eliminarlo, esta voluntad, que en un inicio interprete en la voluntad de mantener a mis compañeros informados, es la misma voluntad de estas personas despreciables para encontrar al héroe de nuestra escuela en su momento mas vulnerable y así, librarse de él. Con esto me despido, no sin antes pedir a quien me sustituya que no todas las buenas intenciones llevan a buenos resultados, nuestro deber será informar mientras estemos en el periódico, pero eso no nos obliga a poner en peligro a nadie." …

Debbie – ¿Qué opinas?

Randy – No se que decir Debbie, no creí que fuera a destruir tus aspiraciones mediáticas.

Debbie – No es que destruyeras mis aspiraciones, simplemente tome una decisión, si ya no podía seguir buscando la verdad para divulgarla por los problemas que eso atrae a los demás, buscare la verdad para ayudar a la gente y el periódico escolar podría quitarme tiempo.

Randy – Brutal, ¿Cómo piensas ayudar a la gente?

Debbie – Ayudando al ninja, o mejor dicho, ayudándote.

Randy – ¿¡Cómo!?

Debbie – Cuando los vi a ti y al ninja juntos en el mismo lugar creí que me había equivocado, en ese momento solo pensaba en que debí escuchar a Theresa para evitar todo lo que seguiría, además, mi situación emocional no me ayudaba mucho para entender todo lo que había pasado sino hasta que Theresa me dio un aviso que solo podía venir de una fuente que conocía, el libro, en ese momento me puse a pensar que lo que te había colocado fue una bomba, pero no importaba que tipo de bomba fuera, tu debiste morir a partir de la explosión, pero no lo hiciste, debiste tener una especie de escudo en la espalda todo el tiempo para que el mayor daño fuera el calor de la explosión, si eres el ninja y tenias la espalda adolorida por tantos ataques como me dijiste hace dos días, entonces pudiste hacer algo como tomar una lamina de metal que se mantuviera en tu espalda, por eso cuando te mareaste en la cafetería tu caída se vio un poco antinatural, aun así todo hasta el momento sigue siendo completamente circunstancial, por que no explica por que se te ha visto dos veces con el ninja en el mismo lugar, a menos claro que llevemos a lo que me hizo reflexionar sobre todo el asunto las citas del libro, cuando vi al ninja hace dos días se le calló el libro, un libro negro con resplandores rojos que gritaba que era del ninja por doquier y que me dijo: "Las buenas intenciones no siempre llevan buenos resultados" el mismo tipo de dichos que me dijo ayer en la tarde Theresa, por ello cuando revise su mochila alcance a encontrar el mismo libro del ninja. Theresa, fue el otro ninja ayer, quien se encargo de proteger tu identidad y destruir al robot gallina, pero ella no había sido el ninja cuando estaba convertida en monstruo hace dos días también, por lo que puedo concluir que cualquiera con el traje puede hacerse pasar por el ninja y tener habilidades super-humanas, al final, eso también explica por que Theresa te vio una vez sin el traje y al ninja en el mismo lugar, si suponemos que Howard también sabe tu secreto, entonces el debió ser el ninja en esa ocasión.

Randy – Lo siento Debbie, tu explicación fue un tanto larga que me perdí pero tienes razón, no te lo dije antes por que te había dicho que podías escribir sobre lo que tu quisieras pero si te confirmaba que era el ninja lo harías publico y McFist me atacaría cuando no fuera el ninja.

Debbie – Así que sabe que McFist es quien te quiso eliminar.

Randy – Me entere desde la ocasión del museo de animatronicos, como sea, espero que entiendas ahora que cuento contigo para guardar mi secreto.

Debbie – Si lo entiendo Randy, pero, me gustaría que me dejaras ayudarte como parte investigativa de tu grupo, además, Theresa es la chica con mas transformaciones en monstruo después de Buki en toda la escuela, seria bueno que me consideraras como una ultima alternativa, tal vez mejor que Howard, además…

Randy – Woa, woa, tranquila, se que necesitare tu ayuda y gracias, pero por ahora ¿Por qué no disfrutamos un poco de la tranquilidad del hospital?

Debbie – Esta bien, supongo que será mejor que descanses antes de volver a la acción, pero mientras descansas ¿Te ayudo a investigar algo? Vamos Randy, tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer ahora que tendré tanto tiempo libre, oye no te recuestes así, haces que me sienta como una loca hiperactiva que no para de curiosear, ¿Randy? ¡¿Randy!?


	2. Erase una vez en el Nomicon

Fanfic 2 de Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja

Por: TDT_Rondas

Aclaración: ni la historia ni los personajes de la serie Randy Cunningham 9th grade ninja me pertenecen, solo este Fanfic.

Un día cualquiera en el campo que esta cerca de la secundaria Norrisville

El ninja se encuentra peleando contra una anaconda-robot

Mientras el robot ataca con mordidas que el ninja bloquea con la espada.

Ninja – Supongo que, esto, me gano, por decirle a Howard, que estaría de vuelta a tiempo para nuestro proyecto.

El ninja ve que unos misiles salen disparados de la boca de la anaconda-robot, los cuales esquiva.

Ninja – No tienes algo mas original, solo falta que los misiles tengan forma de seguirme… No debí decir nada.

Los misiles se van en regreso para atacar al ninja quien al ver esto va corriendo justo hacia la boca de la anaconda-robot, esta se prepara para devorar al ninja, pero este salta en el ultimo momento para que los misiles le estallen en la boca a su enemigo. Justo antes de caer, la anaconda le da un coletazo al ninja que le pega justo en la mitad de la espalda.

Ninja – ¡Ouch! No puedo creer que sigan pegándome en la espalda aun después de caer, ¡caer! ¡Mi proyecto con Howard! ¡Bomba de humo!

Poco mas tarde en la clase de ingles.

Profesor – Y como ven, esto es lo que le ocurre a quienes tienen compañeros que ni siquiera se presentan en la clase

Llega Randy corriendo al salón.

Profesor – Corrijo, que no llegan a tiempo.

Randy – Disculpe profesor, es que tenia un problema que no podía dejar y…

Profesor – ¡Ahórrese las disculpas! Usted y su compañero tienen que entregarme un reporte de cómo el ingles sustituyo al latin como lengua de intercambio y lo quiero de cinco mil palabras, además tendrán que exponerlo el viernes.

Howard – ¿Qué? Espere profesor, ¡todavía tenemos otro reporte que hacer para el profesor de matemáticas!

Profesor – ¡No me importa!

Suena la campana de cambio de clases

Howard – Buen trabajo Cunningham.

Randy – ¡No es mi culpa! McFist ha vuelto a acosarme, ahora manda un mínimo de dos robots por día desde el viernes pasado.

Howard – Dime Randy, ¿Qué es mas importante ahora, la ciudad o nuestras calificaciones?

Randy – ¿En verdad quieres que te responda a eso?

Howard – No me dirás que…

Randy – Sin ciudad, lo que hagamos ahora no servirá de nada, tengo que hacerlo.

Howard – Ok, en ese caso tal vez empiece a decirle a Buki que sea mi compañero de equipo para las clases.

Randy – Vamos Howard no te extralimites, vamos rápido a Biología y… ¡O rayos!

Howard – ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Otra vez las ninja en punto?!

Howard voltea y ve a un mono-robot-gigante atacando la parte de la ciudad de Norrisville.

Randy – Dos robots por día, será la ultima vez de hoy.

Howard – Cunningham, ¡Cunningham! ¡Esta es nuestra ultima hora! A veces odio que me deje hablando, ¡diablos! Randy tenia el resumen de la exposición.

En la base de Hannibal McFist

Hannibal – ¡Viceroy! ¿¡Me puedes decir por que estas desperdiciando tantos recursos sin éxito para destruir al ninja!?

Viceroy – Paciencia señor, todo esto es parte de mi plan.

Hannibal – ¡Mi plan!

Vicerroy – Bien señor, entonces si sabe su plan no tengo que decírselo.

Hannibal – Ya déjate de juegos Viceroy, ¿Cuál es el plan?

Vicerroy – El plan para destruir al ninja es simple, el ninja se esta cansando por la cantidad de robots y monstruos que le mandamos todos los días, además, estoy procurando que aun cuando fallen los robots le puedan hacer un daño en un mismo punto,

Hannibal – Entiendo, ¿Pero por que no haces que le den un golpe en algún lugar que cause un mayor daño?

Vicerroy – Lo hago, la espina dorsal tal ves no sea tan débil como un órgano, pero con el suficiente daño podría hacer que el rendimiento del ninja sea menor con cada ataque. Y si los monstruos que le enviemos son cada vez mas fuertes podremos doblegar al ninja al final de la semana.

Hannibal – Esta bien Viceroy, pero mas te vale que esto funcione.

Vicerroy – No se preocupe señor, servirá.

Al final de la clase de Biologia.

Marlene – Y de nuevo…

Randy llega corriendo a la banca donde se sienta con Howard.

Marlene – Señor Cunningham, le decía a su compañero de equipo que necesitaran hacer un reporte de algún animal extraño para mañana si no quieren reprobar la clase.

Randy – ¿Otro reporte?

Marlene – No me importa que tenga veinte reportes señor Cunningham y lo mismo va para usted señor Weinerman

Mas tarde

Afuera de la escuela

Randy – ¡Vamos Howard! no es tan malo como parece.

Howard – ¡Que no es tan malo! ¡Que no es tan malo! Es la tercera vez esta semana que, por lo que tu sabes que, nuestro reporte no es entregado a tiempo y tenemos que hacer un trabajo extra donde tendremos que usar toda nuestra tarde libre ¡Cuando podríamos jugar el nuevo juego del derriba tumbas! ¡Si es tan malo como parece!

Randy – Vamos, solo han sido tres veces esta semana.

Howard – Randy, eres mi amigo y debo de informarte un pequeño detalle, ¡Hoy es martes! ¡Si sigues así nuestra semana estará arruinada!

Randy – Bien… cuando lo dices así, si se ve muy mal.

Debbie – ¿Aun sufriendo por su estupidez?

Theresa – Vamos Debbie, no seas tan grosera… ah hola Randy.

Randy – Oh, Hola Theresa, hola Debbie Kang.

Howard – …Hola chicas, oh… es cierto ¡Oye Debbie! ¿Podría copiar tu informe sobre el oso plateado (Mexican Death Bear) para dar un informe?

Debbie – No, hazlo tu mismo.

Randy – Vamos Howard, nosotros somos quienes tienen que hacer el trabajo extra, veremos algo rápido desde internet y lo acabaremos de inmediato.

Debbie – Ya oíste a tu amigo Howard… Eso suena mucho mas sensato de lo que me esperaría de alguien que casi siempre llega cuando acaba la clase Randy…

Randy – No siempre es mi culpa llegar tarde.

Howard – No, siempre es "TU" culpa, la única vez que llegaste tarde por alguien mas ha sido cuando Dash nos baño en brea para emplumarnos.

Randy – Gracias amigo.

Debbie – muy divertido, si no les molesta, Theresa y yo tenemos que llegar a tiempo a nuestras casas, no como algunos irresponsables que ni siquiera pueden entregar sus tareas.

Theresa – Adiós Randy.

Randy – Nos vemos chicas.

Howard – Si diviértanse, ¡nosotros no podremos por culpa de Cunningham!

Randy – Vamos Howard, ¡Ya te dije que lo siento!

Howard – ¡Qué lo sientes! ¡Sentirlo no es suficiente! ¡Si me escucharas no estaríamos en este problema! Tienes que aprender a dejar pasar las cosas.

Randy – Howard ¡Por si no lo notas no puedo dejar pasar nada! Y tu sabes por que.

Howard – Si, si, por que eres el ninja. ¿Qué hay de nuestra amistad?

Randy – ¡Espérate! Howard, no lo digas tan alto cuando sabemos que Debbie Kang esta cerca.

Howard – Estas exagerando amigo.

Randy – ¡Yo estoy exagerando! Cada vez que veo algo sobre el diario Debbie ha tachado a algún otro sospechoso de quien es el ninja y aun no me ha tachado a mi, ¿Qué crees que pase si me descubre?

Howard – Todos saben quien es el ninja, podríamos abusar de tu fama para tener privilegios y no tendríamos problemas para cuando no llegas a clases.

Randy – ¡¿Eso y?!

Howard – No se.

Randy – ¡¿No recuerdas lo que le paso a Bash?! McFist me buscaría cuando no soy el ninja para terminarme cuando no lleve el traje, ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Problemas durante el año sin tantas preocupaciones o cinco minutos de fama y el resto de tu vida con tu amigo destruido?

Howard – Esta bien, no quiero que te destruya McFist, pero preferiría que resolviéramos de una vez y rápido el asunto de los reportes.

Randy – Entiendo y lo haremos en mi casa.

Poco mas tarde en la casa de Randy.

Howard – ¿Cómo que no podemos usar la información de la pagina?

Randy – No, aparentemente los profesores se quejaron por que alguien denuncio que se sacaba la tarea de estas paginas y ahora están baneadas.

Howard – ¡No lo creo! ¡De seguro fue por algo de las noticias de Debbie Kang! ¡Deberías hablar con ella!

Randy – No amigo, ella me busca por lo que ocasioné la otra vez cuando… o claro pero no le pedí ayuda

Howard – ¿Qué?

Randy – ¿No lo ves? Debbie hizo su presentación en la clase de idioma extranjero sobre el oso plateado,

Howard – Olvídalo Randy, ya le pedí su trabajo pero no nos lo va a pasar.

Randy – ¿Quién dijo algo de pedirle el trabajo? Tal vez ella tenga una pagina de internet que nadie usa para obtener sus fuentes, con eso podríamos sacar el reporte para mañana.

Howard – Tiene sentido, deja que le llame.

Randy – Un momento, ¿Cómo es que tienes su numero?

Howard – Desde la vez que tocamos Dave el acordeonista y yo Dave me paso los números de teléfono de todo mundo, todo a cabio del numero de mi hermana.

Randy – ¿y Heidi lo sabe?

Howard – Ni tu sabias que Dave tiene tu numero. Deja que llame a Debbie.

Howard – Ya contesto, hola Debbie Kang, Oye me preguntaba si… Debbie dice que no va a pasarnos su informe.

Randy – Deja que yo me encargue.

Howard – Entiendo amigo…

Randy – Debbie necesitamos otra cosa de ti… Donde exactamente adquiriste tus fuentes para el informe, no pensamos copiar y pegar tu informe, solo quisiéramos saber como sacas tus fuentes… Ok, pásanos el titulo del libro y podremos ir a buscarlo…

Howard – ¡Libro! ¡¿De que hablan Cunningham?!

Randy - ¡¿En serio?! Eso seria brutal, ¡Gracias! Estaremos en la biblioteca en media hora…

Howard – ¡Biblioteca!

Randy – Que sean cuarenta y cinco minutos. Nos vemos Debbie.

Howard – ¡No! ¡¿Nos vemos?! ¡¿Esperas trabajar junto a Nerdbie Kang?!

Randy – Si queremos tener algo de tiempo libre tendremos que hacerlo.

Howard – ¡¿No recuerdas como nos dice todo el tiempo?! Es inaceptable, prefiero reprobar biología que trabajar con ella.

Randy – Ok, tu reprueba biología, yo trabajo con ella.

Howard – ¿Qué?

Randy – Escucha Howard, Debbie solo nos dice tontos por que le hemos mostrado vez tras vez nuestra forma de ser no tan responsable, cuando hable con ella como el ninja realmente vi que respeta que uno quiera hacer las cosas por si mismo, digo podría agradarte trabajar con ella.

Howard – Eso espero Cunningham, eso espero.

Mas tarde en la biblioteca

Debbie Kang esta esperando en la puerta de la biblioteca, mientras a lo lejos esta Randy corriendo con Howard.

Debbie – Hola chicos, parece que se les hizo tarde.

Howard – Sigo diciendo que no importa la ayuda de Nerddie Kang, no vale venir a un lugar tan aburrido como la biblioteca.

Randy – Hola Debbie, gracias por ayudarnos.

Debbie – Ahora entiendo por que Theresa solo saluda a Randy. Muy bien, ignorare que sean algo torpes mientras hagan un buen trabajo, el libro que les digo esta por aquí, síganme.

Howard – ¡Genial! Ahora tenemos que seguir a la nerd.

Randy – Vamos amigo, nos esta haciendo el favor de ayudarnos y necesitamos esos puntos extra, por favor se amable con ella, hagamos el trabajo y listo.

Howard – En esas dos cosas que mencionas hay una que no puedo hacer.

Randy – Esta bien, se amable con ella mientras hago el trabajo.

Una hora mas tarde en la mesa donde están trabajando el equipo de Randy y Howard con Debbie Kang.

Randy – Y con esto acabo el tema de la mariposa monarca, la profesora de la clase de Biologia estará feliz de que tengamos el trabajo…

Debbie – ¿Tengan? ¿Desde cuando cuentas por mas de uno Cunningham?

Randy – A que te refieres Debbie, Howard esta aquí a lado ¿Mío? ¿Esta dormido?

Debbie – ¡Que gran equipo hacen!

Randy – Generalmente si, pero Howard siempre ha odiado la biblioteca, supongo que es muy callado para él.

Debbie – ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos muy silenciosamente de aquí y lo dejamos?

Randy – Por muy divertido que suene… no puedo hacerle eso a mi mejor amigo. Howard, vamos amigo ya tenemos el trabajo, ¡despierta por favor! ¡Vamos Howard!

Howard – hem… ¿Ya acabamos?

Randy – Si, el informe esta aquí, gracias a Debbie Kang terminamos en una hora.

Debbie – Randy, no hables en plural, él no hizo nada, el único que trabajo fuiste tu.

Randy – Vamos Debbie, no seas tan dura con él.

Howard – Si, no seas tan dura conmigo, además es la culpa de Cunningham que tuviéramos que hacer esto.

Debbie – Cunningham, si me vuelves a pedir un favor tal vez lo haga, pero no me pidas que ayude a este lastre que tienes por amigo.

Randy – ¿Debbie?

Howard – ¿¡Lastre!? ¡Se acabo! Cunniham… ¿Qué es un lastre?

Randy (facepalm) – Se refiere a que eres un obstáculo para los demás.

Howard – Oh, eso es peor que lo que pensé, ¡discúlpate Debbie Kang!

Debbie – Lo haría si hubiera dicho algo falso Weinerman.

Randy – Chicos, vamos tran…

Howard – Randy, vámonos esta Nerd sigue envidiosa de ver lo que son los amigos de verdad.

Randy – Howard, Debbie…

Debbie – Al menos tengo mas de una sola persona que quiera pasar el tiempo conmigo.

Howard – ¡Jaja! Hablaras por Randy, por que él es quien no tiene mas amigos que yo.

Randy – ¡Howard!

Debbie – ¡Lo vez! Ni siquiera le tienes consideración a tus amigos, ¡si Randy no tiene mas amigos que tu su existencia es muy triste!

Randy – Debbie…

Howard – ¡Si triste! ¡¿Y sabes por que?! Por que siempre va pensando en sus estúpidas responsabilidades en vez de cómo conseguir amigos, ¡Como tu!

Randy – Chicos ¿Saben que sigo aquí?

Debbie – ¡¿Como yo!? ¡Estoy segura que las tonterías que hace son por tu culpa! ¡yo no dejaría que un idiota como tu hiciera mi vida miserable!

Randy (Ve un ataque a lo lejos) – Supongo que mejor me voy antes de sentirme mas ofendido, adiós, gracias por la ayuda Kang.

Howard – ¡¿Que le hago la vida miserable a Randy!? ¡Sin mi su vida seria mucho mas miserable!

Debbie – ¡No se! ¡parece que se conocen desde hace tanto tiempo que es imposible de decir!

Lejos de la discusión, antes de llegar contra el nuevo robot, Randy se pone la mascara del ninja y va a destruir el robot gigante de ocasión.

Ninja – ¿Una especie de lagartija?

El robot con forma de camaleón se lanza haciéndose bola contra el ninja quien esquiva este ataque rápidamente mientras lanza unas bola ninja con hielo hacia donde el robot fuera a caer.

El Robot cae gracias al hielo y antes de poderse levantar el ninja llega a cortarle el cuello al robot pero este lo esquiva agachándose mientras el ninja corta una de las escamas del robot, en ese momento el robot se hace invisible.

Ninja – ¿Qué? Demonios, donde… ¡Ouch!

El ninja recibe un golpe de lleno en la espalda que lo lanza contra un edificio.

Ninja – ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se supone que? Es cierto "Los ojos pueden ser engañados pero la nariz lo sabe todo"

El ninja cierra los ojos mientras siente sus alrededores entonces el olor a aceite proveniente del robot le advierten que este esta rodeándolo para pegarle en la espalda de nuevo.

El ninja se queda quieto esperando el golpe, cuando el robot lo ataca el ninja lo esquiva para no fallar esta vez para decapitarlo.

El robot se des trulle cuando cae en la ciudad y el ninja se va del lugar.

Randy – Diablos, esos golpes a mi espalda me están matando cuando me quito el traje. Ahora que lo pienso no era una lagartija… Debo investigar que tipo de animal era, tal vez mi reporte debería de ser sobre tipos de lagartos, al menos tengo mi, o no, espero que Howard tomara mi tarea. Genial, de seguro me pedirá que me disculpe con él por algo.

Al día siguiente

Caminando hacia el pasillo de los casilleros de la secundaria.

Randy – No tenia elección, si no los dejaba esa cosa como lagartija habría hecho muchos destrozos. Además, tenemos el trabajo.

Howard –Si, pero quiero que te disculpes por ayer.

Randy – Por favor Howard, tengo algunas cosas en la cabeza y estoy muy adolorido por lo de ayer. Hay días en los que preferiría no levantarme.

Howard – Solo te pido que te disculpes por dejarme solo con… ¡oh! Ella

Randy – ¡Oh Debbie! Gracias por lo de ayer, realmente aprecio lo que hiciste.

Howard – No lo aprecies Cunningham, después de su "ayuda" se la paso hablando mal de ti.

Debbie – ¡Cállate Weinerman! Ayer simplemente me di cuenta que el torpe del grupo eres tu.

Randy – Tranquilos chicos… Debbie ¿Qué es esa caja?

Debbie – Um. Cunningham. Solo vine para disculparme por lo de ayer, creo que dije cosas muy rudas y esperaba que esto lo compensara.

Randy – Espera, ¿Me estas regalando estos dulces?

Debbie – Así es, no se si te gusten, son del tipo de dulces que le gustan a Theresa y no sabia cuales serian tus favoritos. Disculpa por todo lo que dije ayer cuando salimos de la biblioteca.

Randy – Oh, ¡gracias Debbie! No debiste molestarte, creo que esto es lo único que hace que mi semana no se vea tan mal, unos dulces y ser quien recibe una disculpa para variar.

Howard - ¡Que! Oye Cunningham si me estas culpando por "sentirte ofendido" ayer déjame decirte que Nerdbie empezó y…

Randy (El nomicon brilla de rojo) – ¡Ah! ¡ahora!

Debbie – ¿Ahora que?

Randy – Me refiero a que… tengo que ir al baño ahora, ¡con su permiso.!

Howard – ¡En serio me dejas solo con ella! ¡Otra vez! Digo, pobre Randy, nunca ha tenido un estomago fuerte como el mío.

Randy corre hacia el baño para leer el nomicon, cuando lo habré cae desmayado.

Randy – ¿Qué ocurre nomicon?

El nomicon lleva a Randy entre varias lecciones pasadas

"El dragón celoso destruye lo que debe proteger" "Ten cuidado con el enemigo con mascara de aliado" "Cuando el ninja se conozca no podrá ser desconocido"

Randy – Vamos nomicon, ¿Qué quieres decirme?

"La amistad es un peso que un ninja no puede cargar"

Randy – ¡¿Qué?! ¡Vamos nomicon! ¡¿Tu también me vas a decir que deje a mi mejor amigo!? Te lo he dicho antes y te lo diré de nuevo, no dejare a nadie para ser el ninja.

Randy sale del nomicon

Randy – No puedo…

(Gritos afuera del baño)

Randy – No es posible

Randy sale del baño y vea a Theresa Fowler troqueada causando problemas.

Randy – ¡Theresa! Dime que es una broma.

Randy va a detener a Theresa quien iba a golpear a chica flautista, pero cuando es visto por Theresa esta solo se gira y corre hacia otro lado.

Chica Flautista – Gracias Randy, pero será mejor que le dejemos esto al ninja.

Randy – Entiendo, tu adelántate ahorita voy.

Chica Flautista – Si.

Randy – No hay nadie, ¡son las ninja en punto!

Cuando el ninja va contra Theresa troqueada esta ya se encuentra cerca del pasillo de los casilleros.

Ninja – Vamos Theresa, no me obligues a dañarte.

Theresa (T) – ¡Pagara la traidora!

Ninja – ¿A que te refieres Theresa?

En el momento en el que Theresa se da vuelta tiene su bastón girando en uno de los tentáculos-mano cuando el ninja le corta el bastón a Theresa quien solo le grita mientras va directo hacia donde esta Debbie Kang.

Ninja – Eso debió funcionar.

El ninja salta hacia Theresa para intentar controlarla pero esta logra esquivarlo y lanza al ninja hacia Debbie, pero logra pararse antes de que golpee a la chica.

Ninja – ¡Debbie Kang! Oye tienes que ayudarme, ¡he intentado de todo para destroquear a Theresa y no deja de ser un monstruo!

Theresa (T) – ¡Traidora!

Theresa troqueada golpea al ninja de forma que lo lanza hacia los casilleros mientras va a agarrar a Debbie.

Debbie – Theresa ¿Qué pasa?

Theresa (T) - ¡No me quitaras a Randy!

Debbie – ¡Que! ¡No se de lo que me estas hablando!

Ninja – ¡Canicas Ninja! ¡Bolas explosivas ninja! ¡Vamos Debbie Kang! No durara mucho en los escombros, ¿Sabes algo?

Debbie – Disculpa, no se que esta pasando.

Ninja – Entiendo, disculpa, será mejor que te retires mientras arreglo esto.

Theresa (T) – ¡Haaaaa!

Ninja – Vamos, ¿por qué tratarias de atacar a Debbie Kang? ¡Son amigas!

Theresa (T) – ¡Voy a destruir a la traidora!

Ninja – Lo siento Theresa pero no se a que te refieres.

Theresa troqueada ataca al ninja en un frenesí de golpes mientras el ninja la esquiva.

Ninja – Tengo, que, destroquearte, de, alguna forma.

Después de volver a tirar una esfera de hielo que retrasa a Theresa el ninja corre hasta el final del pasillo llegando a la sección que ve hacia la cafetería, Ninja - vamos piensa, ¿Qué pudo pasar? ¡Nomicon! ¿uh?

Cuando el ninja revisa si encuentra su libro se da cuenta que todavía tiene los dulces que Debbie le dio en el pasillo.

Ninja – Los dulces de Debbie Kang y son los favoritos de Theresa, tal vez los quería ella… Debo darle una oportunidad.

El ninja corre inmediatamente hacia la cafetería para esconderse detrás de un estante y el traje de ninja, todo esto mientras Theresa troqueada apenas va entrando a la cafetería.

Randy – Espero que todavía no me ataque…

Theresa (T) – ¡Haaaa!

Randy – Ahí viene, será mejor que valla

Randy sale del lugar donde estaba escondido y va con la caja de dulces en las manos caminando hacia Theresa troqueada.

Randy – Theresa… no se que es lo que te pasa pero… toma.

Theresa – Los… dulces…

Randy – Debbie me dijo que… bueno… eran el tipo de dulces que te gustaban y…

Debbie –Y Cunningham es algo tímido, quería invitarte con un detalle así para sorprenderte

Theresa (T) – ¿E… Enserio?

Randy – (En serio) Este… ¡Si! Disculpa por si he sido algo torpe y no he tomado algo de valor para… invitarte… ¿a los juegos?

(Theresa se convierte a su forma humana)

Theresa – Randy… Debbie… ¿Eh? ¿Qué, qué estoy? Yo no sabia, ¡Perdón! ¡Yo! Yo…

Debbie – Cunningham, creo que tendrás que esperar mañana, vamos Theresa…

Howard – ¡Ninja! Eh ¿Cunnigham? ¡Genial! ¡Ahora quien resolvió el caso fue…

Debbie – Fue Randy y tu cállate. Vámonos Theresa.

Howard – ¿Tu lo resolviste?

Randy – Así parece.

Howard – Entonces vas a tener una cita con Theresa Fowler.

Randy – ¿Qué?

Howard – Solo se que este asunto tenia que ver con que Theresa tenia el corazón roto.

Randy – No quiero pensar en ello… Ir al agujero de Greg es mala idea ¿verdad?

Howard – Yo que se, por increíble que parezca no he tenido citas con chicas.

Randy – Tendré que ver eso mañana. Por el momento la clase de la primera hora se cancela, mientras McFist no… Tiene que ser una broma.

Howard – ¿Y ahora que? O genial, una especie de pajarraco robot, no te atrevas, de seguro no llegaras a la clase de la profesora Driscoll si… ¡Genial! Ya se fue, voy a calentar mi asiento en el salón mientras.

En la ciudad o mas bien arriba de esta

Ninja – Solo tengo que cortarte aquí y… ¡Ouch!

La Urraca Común-robot había golpeado con su cola al ninja haciendo que este caiga hacia el techo de un edifico.

Ninja – ¡Otra vez la espalda! Parece que intentan dejarme parapléjico, bueno, por fortuna no tengo que subir para derribar esa cosa, ¡Puño de aire ninja! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo esquivo eso?! Ok, nuevo plan. Tengo que esperar…

El ninja espera mientras la urraca-común-robot sobre vuela la ciudad solo para avanzar en picada hacia el ninja. Este hasta el ultimo momento se mueve para partir en dos al robot lo que genera una explosión en el aire.

Ninja – Bien, tengo que llegar rápidamente a la escuela para dar mi informe pero, rayos primero tendré que ver como sigue mi espalda.

En la escuela, el baño para hombres.

Randy se esta revisando sin camisa en el espejo

Randy – Ok, no hay moretones ni otras marcas, solo dolor, tendré que hacer algo para que no me sigan afectando esos ataques pero ¿Qué?

Randy se sale del baño con su cara de preocupación cuando

Debbie – ¡Randy!

Randy – ¿Qué pasa?

Debbie – Ok, primero, creo que Howard acaba de quedar con la profesora Driscoll en que le pongan mejor calificación a él que a ti.

Randy – Supongo que era previsible…

Debbie – ¿No piensas hacer nada?

Randy – Mira, no es que no me moleste pero conozco a Howard de toda la vida y él es así… Espera, ¿él se quedo con el informe?

Debbie – Se te calló cuando nos dejaste discutiendo solos ayer.

Randy – mm, creo que debo agradecer que tenga calificación… a quien engaño voy a ver si aun puedo arreglar las cosas con la profesora Driscoll

Debbie – No tan rápido, y segundo: ¿A dónde se fue el ninja cuando le diste los dulces a Theresa?

Randy – ¿eh? ¿E… el ninja?

Debbie – Si, alto, con un traje completamente negro, siempre grita cosas con ninja y desapareció antes de que regresara a decirle como regresar a mi amiga a la normalidad dejándolos solo a ti y a Theresa en la escuela.

Randy – E… este… Tal vez, ¡salió! ¡Si! Ya sabes que el ninja ha estado muy ocupado últimamente y…

Debbie – "El ninja esta muy ocupado últimamente" Randy, el ninja nunca se va sin regresar a nuestros compañeros a la normalidad. De hecho parece que lo estas cubriendo, ¿No será que..?

(Rrrriiiiiiiinnnnggggg)

Randy – Salvado por la campana, ¡Disculpa Debbie debo ir a ver a la profesora de inmediato!

Debbie – ¡Esto no ha terminado! ¡Obtendré respuestas de una forma u otra!

Randy – Lo siento Debbie pero prefiero una mala calificación que pasar por tu interrogatorio de nuevo.

Mas tarde saliendo de la escuela.

Howard – Vamos, de no haber entregado ese trabajo tendríamos que hacer aun otro reporte,

Randy – Pero yo hice la mayor parte del trabajo y tu solo lo entregaste, yo debería de ser el que tuviera mas calificación.

Howard – No es mi culpa que nuestra amistad sufra del NNV.

Randy – Howard, sufrimos del NNV por que McFist no deja de fastidiar con sus invenciones, si tuviera alguna forma de hacer que descienda la cantidad de robots con los que me ataca lo haría.

Howard – Si, aja, solo quiero ver mañana cuando hagas que Theresa sienta que la dejas plantada para pelear contra otro robot.

Randy – Oh, Theresa. Tendré que preguntarle mañana hacia donde quiere que vallamos.

Howard – O ir al agujero de Greg y que se harte contigo por que solo nosotros lo disfrutaremos.

Randy – No, para empezar quiero preguntarle a Theresa a donde quiere ir y para seguir…

(Boom)

Randy – Genial, estoy esperando a ver que tipo de robot es esta vez.

Howard – No tendrás ninguna esperanza de que no ocurra NNV mañana Cunningham

Randy corre hacia un arbusto para transformarse y de ahí como ninja va corriendo hacia un claro cercano de la escuela donde hay un Oso-Robot.

Randy – ¿Un Oso-Robot? Creo que a Vicerroy se le están acabando las ideas de cómo enfrentarme.

Randy se enfrenta al oso e intenta cortarlo de varias formas pero las garras del oso son casi tan filosas como las espadas del ninja.

Randy – Esto tardara, o podría emboscarlo, no eso es mi ultima alternativa.

Mientras tanto, en la guarida de McFist.

Hannibal – ¡Viceroy! No podemos seguir este plan mas.

Vicerroy – ¿Algun problema señor?

Hannibal – Tus robots, me están costando una fortuna y no veo que tengan resultados, tiene que haber una forma mas sencilla de destruir al ninja.

Vicerroy – Por favor señor, a menos que podamos atacar al ninja cuando no se lo espere, lo mejor será seguir desgastándolo, si no lo hacemos así no importara que tan bueno sea nuestro siguiente ataque, el ninja encontrara una forma de evitarlo por que no lo logramos invalidar.

Hannibal – Pues atácalo cuando no se lo espere, por mi destrúyelo mientras no lo espere.

Vicerroy – Señor, haría eso de no ser por que el ninja no se presenta a menos de que ataquemos primero y además, para atacarlo primero tendríamos que saber su identidad primero.

Hannibal – ¡Entonces busca su identidad!

Vicerroy – Ya lo hicimos antes y nada no es que me ponga en la computadora escriba identidad del ninja y aparesca algo distinto a la vez que ese niño dijo que sabia su identi… ¡oh!

Hannibal – ¿Y ahora que ocurre?

Vicerroy – Alguien acaba de escribir que la editorial tiene un buen acercamiento pero le faltan pruebas decisivas.

Hannibal – ¡¿En serio?!

Vicerroy – Esto podría ser para nuestra ventaja.

Hannibal – Si, esperamos a que encuentren al ninja y después lo atacamos cuando no se lo espere.

Vicerroy – Muy buen plan, pero para que no sospeche una vez que acabe con el oso, le mandare al ninja mi avispa-robot.

Hannibal – ¿Ya tenias a todos tus robots construidos?

Vicerroy – Si, solo deje para el final al monstruo que tiene la forma de la creatura a la que le teme mas el ninja, o le temía… no importa, será genial para su destrucción.

Hannibal – ¿Encontramos su identidad y después lo atacamos de una forma que se va a esperar?

Vicerroy – Tiene razón señor, será mejor dejarlo lo mas lastimado posible antes de que lo ataque el ultimo robot.

(Beep Beep)

Viceroy – Pero aun asi mandare a la avispa, espero que el ninja no se preocupe por los ataques tan próximos.

Mientras tanto con el ninja

Ninja – Ya acabe con… Hum, ¿Hay alguien ahí?

Randy se acerca a un arbusto donde sus instintos le dicen que alguien se esconde.

Ninja – ¿Quién eres?

Debbie – Hola ninja, ¿trabajando duro?

Ninja – ¡Oh! Debbie Kang, si, cumpliendo mi deber como ninja… aun cuando no me deja de doler la espalda. Disculpa pero tengo que irme, no se cuando tendré que actuar de nuevo ¡Bom…!

Debbie – Espera, se que eres tu Randy.

Ninja – Yo… yo no… ¿Quién es este… Randy?

Debbie – ¿No lo recuerdas? Si tu lo dejaste a cargo de regresar a mi amiga a su forma humana.

Randy – ¡Eh! ¡O si, ese Randy!

Debbie – ¡Ninja! Sabes mi nombre, hasta donde he preguntado, sabes el nombre de todos en la escuela, deja de hacer el tonto y confiesa que eres Randy Cunningham.

(Explosión a lo lejos)

Ninja – Genial… Responderé tus preguntas en algún otro momento, ¡Bomba de humo!

Debbie – ¡Se que eres tu Randy!

Mientras el ninja corre a encontrar el origen de la explosión.

Ninja – Estos ya son tres ataques en poco tiempo, tendré que consultar al… ¿Qué el nomicon se me debió caer? ¿Qué hago? ¡El robot tiene prioridad!

Cuando se enfrenta a la avispa robot no puede enfrentarse a ella por la falta de aliento, esto es aprovechado por la avispa para girar de forma herratica y apuntar justo a la espalda del ninja. Pero el ninja logra evitar los ataques.

Ninja – Ya se a donde apuntan, y no me ataquen a mi, yo no soy el que agita el avispero.

Mientras el ninja se enfrenta a la avispa la logra mover hacia donde esta la presa de Norrisville, la avispa logra hacer que el ninja salga volando hacia una llanta que esta flotando ahí, la avispa se prepara para atacar pero el ninja toma una posición de espera en ese momento

Mientras en la guarida de McFist

Vicerroy esta controlando la pelea desde una computadora.

Vicerroy – No esta vez no, ya has destruido a muchos emboscan…

Mientras Vicerroy mandaba a la avispa lejos del ninja para que este no la destruyera la avispa choco con la presa cayendo directo al agua haciendo que sufriera corto circuito explotando sonoramente.

Vicerroy – Tu lo pediste ninja, no me importa si es sucio hasta para mi, esta es la ultima vez que me humillas.

De regreso con el ninja.

Ninja – Fiu, no sabia que fuera a funcionar de esa manera. El nomicon ya me había advertido de usar siempre la misma tacica, ¡El nomicon! ¡Bomba de…¡ un momento tengo que prepararme para mas ataques contra mi espalda, tiene que sobrar algo de metal de este robot… tiene que haber algo… ¡aquí! Una defensa anti-McFist. ¡Ahora si por el nomicon! ¡Bomba de humo!

De regreso con Debbi Kang

Ninja – ¡Bomba de humo!

Debbie – ¡Volviste!

Ninja – Se me olvidaba mi libro.

Debbie – Entonces esto es tuyo Randy.

Ninja – Por favor, justo ahora no tengo tiempo y… ¡ya tengo el libro! ¡Bomba de humo!

En la noche

Habitación de Randy, este esta hablando con Howard por teléfono

Randy – Y así logre evitar que me pegara el ultimo robot.

Howard – Ya veo amigo, por cierto, si tienes el trabajo de ingles ¿Verdad?

Randy – Aquí esta, esta vez no tendremos problemas para entregarlo

Howard – Eso espero por que si fallamos de nuevo el profesor nos reprobara y no quiero repetir ninguna materia.

Randy – No creo que eso pase.

Howard – Si el ninja pasa eso será seguro… Me llaman para comer, te veo mañana viejo.

Randy – Hasta mañana Howard, supongo que será mejor que me ate ese pedazo de metal a la espalda.

Al siguiente día después de clases.

Howard – No puedo creer que justo este día no este pasando nada.

Randy – ¿Puedes creerlo? Por alguna razón no he tenido ningún ataque de McFist ni del hechicero, por fin tengo tiempo para… es cierto, tengo que ver a Theresa, se lo prometí, tal vez sea mejor esperarla en la puerta.

Howard – No es justo, tienes que ir a jugar el derribatumbas V conmigo.

Randy – Lo siento Howard, ya me comprometi a eso, podrías ir con Buki y Dave.

Howard – ¡De eso nada!

(Llegaron a la puerta)

Randy – Hola chicas, Theresa, dije lo de ir a los juegos como algo un poco rápido y… la verdad no te pregunte a donde preferirías ir, así que… ¿Preferirías ira algún otro lugar?

Theresa – Donde… donde sea estará bien Randy, ¿Vamos?

Randy – Esta bien Theresa.

Howard – Un momento, solo espérame un momento, es la primera vez en toda la semana que podemos hacer algo en la tarde ¿Y prefieres salir con una chica? Lo siento amigo pero yo también voy… ¡hey! a donde se fueron.

Mas tarde en Greg's Game Hole (Agujero de Greg)

Randy – ¿Qué te parece? ¡Estamos a punto de conseguir la puntuación máxima!

Theresa – Esto es… un poco diferente del club… ¡casi llegamos!

Ambos ganan el primer lugar de la maquina de baile del árcade.

Greg – ¡Valla! ¡Aquí tenemos a la mejor pareja en la maquina de baile!

Gritos de emoción

Randy – No fue nada, Theresa me ayudo bastante.

Theresa – Gracias Randy

Greg – Vamos a poner su score en el muro de la fama, esperen por la foto.

Cuando le van a tomar la foto a Randy y a Theresa Randy se da cuenta de que alguien esta apunto de caérsele encima, por lo que Randy abraza a Theresa para protegerla haciéndose a un lado los dos, en eso se toma la foto. Cuando Randy se da cuenta Theresa esta completamente roja y Greg tiene la cámara intacta mientras Howard esta encima de él.

Randy – ¿Qué haces Howard?

Greg – Si, ¿Qué haces niño?

Howard – Lo siento, solo quería arruinar su foto.

Greg – Recuerda las reglas, ¡Sin peleas! No vuelvas a hacer algo como eso o no podrás entrar de nuevo.

Howard – Entiendo, no volverá a pasar.

Greg – Perfecto, ahora vamos a imprimir la foto, supongo que algo bueno podría salir de esto.

Randy – ¿Solo querías arruinar la foto? ¡Howard por poco también lastimas a Theresa!

Howard – No es cierto, además…

Debbie – ¡Ya déjalos en paz Howard!

Theresa – Oh, Debbie ¿Tan bien estas aquí?

Debbie – Vine a evitar que Howard arruinara tu cita.

Theresa – Howard, ¿Arruinara mi cita? ¿Por qué harías eso Howard?

Howard – No es tu cita lo que veo Theresa, es la cita del amigo que no tiene tiempo para que podamos pasar un rato divertido y justo hoy que no ha tenido ningún imprevisto prefiere tener una cita que pasar un tiempo divertido con su amigo.

Debbie – El lastre ha hablado.

Randy – Howard, lo lamento pero ya había quedado con Theresa en salir hoy, tu estabas cuando se lo dije.

Howard – Así es, pero lo que me molesta es que no pasa NNV, ¡¿Por qué no esta sufriendo lo que yo?!

Randy – Howard, cálmate.

Debbie - ¿NNV?

Theresa – Mas bien, ya que estamos todos aquí… ¿Por qué no vamos a hacer algo todos juntos?

Debbie – Espera Theresa, ¿Qué es NNV?

Howard – No importa que sea NNV, solo espero que no ocurra ahora que vamos juntos… ¿a dónde vamos?

Randy – Bueno, yo elegi este lugar, supongo que le toca a Theresa elegir otro.

Theresa – Yo, bueno, la verdad no se que elegir, ¿Alguna sugerencia Debbie?

Debbie – ¿Qué? ¿Me estas preguntando como si yo también fuera?

Randy – Ya llegaste con Howard, podríamos ir los cuatro juntos a algún lado… Tal vez no sea buena idea.

Theresa – ¿Por qué Randy?

Howard – ¡¿Ir con Debbie Kang?! Supongo que te olvidaste de cómo me llamo fuera de la biblioteca.

Debbie – Cierra la boca un momento Howard. En primer lugar solo vine a evitar que este lastre arruinara su cita lo cual ya esta haciendo, en segundo lugar, no creo que sea buena idea que recompensen a este lastre por tratar de aplastarlos solo por querer arruinar su foto.

Howard – Ahí estas otra vez llamándome lastre.

Debbie – Es que es lo que eres.

Randy – ¡Alto! ¿Ya se tranquilizaron? Bien, por que no quiero tener que vender entradas de la pelea Weinerman contra Kang, ahora, si quieren tranquilizarse podríamos ir al cine a ver "El derribatumbas VII" no es necesario que interactúen y todos podemos pasar un buen rato en el cine. ¿Esta bien?

Howard – Esta bien

Debbie – Supongo que si.

Theresa – Me parece muy bien Randy… hum, ¿Qué es esto?

Randy – Oh, Theresa… no le digas a ellos que llevo eso en la espalda, seria raro.

Theresa – Esta bien, pero ¿Por qué llevas algo como esto?

Randy – Solo es un seguro, he recibido tantos golpes en la espalda que prefiero evitar que el siguiente me mate.

Theresa – No seas absurdo Randy, en fin Debbie y Howard ya están muy adelante, apurémonos.

Randy – Esta bien.

Mas tarde en el cine

Debbie – OK, no era la mejor película del derribatumbas pero tan poco era tan mala.

Randy – ¿Tan mala dices? Si era tan espectacular como las otras.

Debbie – Pero casi no había argumento, si solo querían acción deberían de dejar al derribatumbas en videojuego. ¿Y Theresa?

Randy – Theresa y Howard están en el baño, aparentemente no les agrado la película a algunos chicos que estaban atrás y aventaron sus bebidas mojando a ambos.

Debbie – Ya veo, por cierto… ¿Qué es ese libro?

Randy – ¿Libro?

Debbie – El que se te callo cuando eras el ninja ayer

Randy – ¿A… ayer? ¿El ninja? No se a que te refieres Debbie.

Debbie – Lo sabes. Y como eres Randy Cunningham ahora, no puedes usar tu bomba de humo, ¡confiesa!

Randy – ¡No se a que te refieres!

Debbie – ¡¿ah no?! Me estas obligando Randy.

Theresa – Randy, Debbie ¿Pasa algo malo?

Debbie – Nada, simplemente que Randy no confiesa lo de su otra identidad.

Theresa – ¿Sigues con eso? Ye te comente que Randy no podría ser el ninja por que…

Howard – Cunningham no creerás lo que esta ahí.

Randy – Espera Howard, Theresa estaba apunto de decirle a Debbie el por que yo no…

Howard – ¡Olvídalo! Esto es lo mas grotesco que la historia que te conté esta mañana.

Randy – ¡Ug! Howard no quiero escucharlo.

Howard – ¡Perfecto! ¡entonces velo!

Randy – ¡No!

Howard jala con fuerza a Randy para llevarlo enfrente de una letrina.

Randy – ¡No Howard! No entrare ahí, es el primer día que no tengo que lidiar con nada en casi una semana como para que lo desperdicie viendo algo asqueroso.

Howard – Hazlo o le diré a Theresa esa cosa asquerosa que me dijiste aquella vez.

Randy – No, además no recuerdo decirte nada medianamente asqueroso como para que me dejes mal y si lo hice creerán que fuiste tu.

Howard – Si, mi hermana se ve (ugh) preciosa bajo cierta luz (UGH) Y su voz… No voy a repetirlo, lo salvare para arruinar tu cita.

Randy – ¿Cita? Pero… O esta bien, solo lo vere medio segundo y regreso con las chicas.

Howard – Si, ¡Esto te va a encantar!

Randy – Odio cuando dices eso.

Afuera de los baños del cine se logra escuchar fuertemente "Que asco" seguido de algunos ruidos.

Poco mas tarde, Howard le hecha una cubeta de agua a Randy haciendo que este se despierte.

Randy – Amigo, me siento débil.

Howard – Verdad que fue asqueroso.

Randy (Se tapa la cara que esta completamente verde) – No me lo recuerdes. Creo que no podre seguir deja que valla a mi casa.

Howard – No seas chillón. (Pas) Bueno creo que el que te caigas asi es una mala señal.

Afuera del cine se encuentran las chicas esperando a los chicos al otro lado de la cera

Howard – Hola chicas, Randy se desmallo de la impresión, después de vomitar haciendo mas grotesco todo casi se desmaya sobre…

Randy – ¡Howard! Por favor cállate, no creo poder hacer nada mas hoy quisiera irme a casa.

Theresa – ¿Te encuentras bien?

Randy – No, creo que vi a la Mc-Mascota saludándome por un segundo.

Howard – Pero si mi hámster esta muerto… Oh, espera, ¿Cómo podrías creer que viste a mi hámster?

Debbie – Howard, llévalo a la zona de comida para sentarlo mientras le conseguimos algo de agua.

Theresa – Tal vez sea mejor que tu y Howard vallan por la comida mientras le ayudo.

Howard – ¡¿Qué!? ¡Olvídalo Theresa! ¡No iré con Nerdbie Kang! Además, ahora que Randy esta consiente debo mencionarle lo que no vio por desmayarse.

Randy – por favor, estaré bien si me quedo en el suelo ¡pero no me dejen solo con Howard!

Theresa – Entiendo, Debbie, cuídalo por favor, vamos Howard.

Howard – Y en tu cita con Randy, debo tener un gran encanto.

Debbie – ¡Cabeza hueca! ¿Randy?

Randy – ¡Gracias! No olvidare tu sacrificio Theresa.

Debbie – ¿Tan malo es?

Randy – Créeme, no quieres ni imaginártelo. ¡Ug! No quiero recordarlo.

Debbie – Ok, siéntate un momento… espero que no ocurra nada malo. Por cierto, antes de que tengas que irte a casa… No se te ocurra dejar a Theresa.

Randy – ¿Qué? O eso, no te preocupes, Theresa es una chica agradable, no la dejaría por nada…

Debbie – Bien, entonces, sobre tu confecion de ser el ninja…

Randy – ¡¿Enserio!? Theresa casi te dice por que no podía ser el ninja antes de… antes de… hay veces en que quiero matar a Howard.

Debbie – Y contigo somos tres. Enserio Randy, si tienes este tipo de problemas con él ¿Por qué sigues siendo su amigo?

Randy – No lo entiendes, es cierto que Howard es un pesado a veces, pero es la persona mas leal que conozco, por desgracia lo muestra solo cuando tengo problemas.

Debbie – Que estoy segura, generalmente él ocasiona.

Randy – Lo siento Debbie, pero no voy a dejar de ser su amigo por que alguien me lo pida.

Debbie – ¿No te tiene chantajeado con nada? ¿verdad?

Randy – Yo ¡No! No es que tenga algo que me… ¡Ouch!

Debbie – No deberías moverte tanto después de que se te baje la presión así, deja que te ayude.

Randy – No, estoy bien, solo mareado.

En ese momento Randy siente como si algo le estuviera jalando la capucha de su chamarra pero decide no darle importancia.

Debbie – Y ahí vienen Howard y Theresa.

Theresa – Por ultima vez Howard, ¡No quiero saber lo que paso ahí!

Howard – Oh vamos, no había nada no natural ahí.

Debbie – ¿Un encanto para charlar?

Theresa – Solo para callar…

Howard – ¿Qué? ¡¿Ahora se van a poner a decirme de cosas juntas?!

Randy – ¿Trajeron el agua?

Howard – Aquí tienes hermano, por cierto, ¿De que hablan Theresa y tu?, solo he visto que calla a los demás como Debbie.

Randy – No Howard, es que nadie quiere escuchar tus historias.

Howard – Vamos, si son grandiosas.

Debbie – Por la evidencia, solo piensas eso si eres Howard.

Howard – Y yo soy Howard.

Randy – Disculpen chicas, me temo que será mejor que valla a mi casa.

Howard – Si quieren las acompaño a sus casas chicas.

Randy – Y Howard, realmente tienes que entender que nadie quiere saber sobre este tipo de anécdotas.

Theresa – Creo que Randy necesita que lo acompañe a su casa, así que lo acompaño.

Howard – Yo también voy.

Debbie – No Howard. Ya has hecho mucho, tu deja que Theresa acompañe a tu amigo.

Randy – Nos vemos mañana chicos.

Theresa – Guarda fuerzas, solo tenemos que llegar al camión y serán unos minutos para que estés en tu casa.

Randy – (Gracias)

Theresa y Randy se suben a un camión y van hasta los asientos de atrás para sentarse.

Theresa – Seria mejor si te quitaras esa pieza de metal de la espalda. Esta haciéndote mas difícil moverte.

Randy – Lo se pero…

La capucha de Randy estalla dañando el autobús y lanzando a Randy y a Theresa hasta el frente mientras el resto de los pasajeros y el conductor salen del vehículo.

Randy – ¿Te… Encuentras bien Theresa?

Theresa – Randy, ¿Qué le paso a tu camisa?

Randy – Lo que sentí en la cafetería… no importa, tenemos que irnos

Randy trata de salir del camión con Theresa pero algo corta al camión y lo aboya justo encima de Randy dejando espacio para que solo Theresa se escape.

Randy – Tienes que irte.

Theresa – No voy a dejarte.

Randy – Tienes que hacerlo no dejare que esa cosa te lastime por mi culpa.

Theresa – Esperate el robot esta buscando quien mas esta en el otro fragmento de camión, podría levantarlo y sacarte.

Randy – nos notara y no eres tan fuerte, ¿qué hago?

Theresa – Si nos ve nos eliminara.

Randy – No puedo siquiera mover mis brazos ahora, Theresa, ¿ves si tengo algo negro encima?

Theresa - ¡¿Ahora?! Oh, te refieres al libro y a la ¿Mascara de ninja?

Randy – Si, es la mascara del ninja necesitare tu ayuda y que habrás el libro.

Theresa – Esta bien.

Theresa abre el libro y tanto ella como Randy entran al nomicon.

Dentro del Ninjanomicon Randy y Theresa caen enfrente de varias lecciones del nomicon.

"Cuidado con el enemigo con mascara de aliado" "Una vez conocida la identidad del ninja no puede volverse desconocida" y "La amistad es un peso que el ninja no puede cargar"

Theresa – ¿Qué es esto?

Randy – Es el Ninjanomicon, aquí están grabadas las experiencias de todos los anteriores ninjas, es lo que me ha enseñado a como no equivocarme tanto.

Theresa – Entonces Debbie tenia razón, pero yo te vi en el mismo lugar que el ninja aquella vez.

Randy – Esa vez fue Howard cuando me había olvidado de que era el ninja, de hecho había olvidado quien era yo y el libro me ayudo a recuperar mi identidad.

Theresa – ¿Pero que hago yo aquí?

Randy – Precisamente, lo que necesito que hagas, deja que tome tu cuerpo.

Theresa – ¡¿Qué?!

Randy – Eso sono mal, me refiero que dejes que mi conciencia tome tu cuerpo para pelear contra el nuevo robot y así salvarnos.

Theresa – Ok, Pero yo también quiero regresar a mi cuerpo.

Randy – ¿Podemos hacer eso Nomicon?

Las lecciones "Una vez conocida la identidad del ninja no puede ser desconocida" y "La amistad es un peso que el ninja no puede cargar" se iluminan cada vez mas fuerte.

Randy – No voy a hacerte caso en eso nomicon, he pensado esto desde hace un tiempo y esa ultima lección esta mal, el ninja pelea para proteger Norrisville, sin embargo, si no tuviera ningún cariño por nada ni nadie, si no tuviera amigos no seguiría vivo ahora. Creo que es hora de que el nomicon aprenda de un ninja, una lección que viene de alguien que no será inteligente como Debbie Kang, pero que para mi es tan valiosa como casi todas tus lecciones: "El ser el ninja no tiene que ser un ser solitario, por que cuando recuerda por quienes esta peleando tiene una fuerza mayor" ¿Estas en contra de eso nomicon?

El libro cambia la lección "La amistad es un peso que el ninja no puede cargar" por las nuevas palabras de Randy lo que le permite salir del libro.

Afuera del libro

Theresa – Pero crei que Randy estaría en mi cuerpo.

Theresa [Randy] – Lo estoy, ambos somos uno en este momento.

Theresa (Roja) – Por favor no digas cosas como esa en este momento.

Theresa – Deja que mueva tu cuerpo para agarrar mi mascara.

Theresa agarra la mascara del ninja corre hacia otro lado para esconderse y se pone la mascara para volverse el ninja.

Ninja [Theresa] – Wow, no me esperaba que te transformaras, un momento ¿Y tu cuerpo?

Ninja [Randy] – Lo dejamos atrás para transformarnos. Un momento, casi no paso nada de tiempo desde que entramos al ninjanomicon y salimos la cabeza de robot apenas esta saliendo de la parte trasera del camión que destrozó.

Ninja [Theresa] – Y ahí vienen Howard y Theresa te van a sacar de los escombros.

Ninja [Randy

Ninja [Theresa] – Y ahí vienen Howard y Theresa te van a sacar de los escombros.

Ninja [Randy] – ¡Son las ninja en punto!

Mientras tanto en la guarida de McFist

Vicerroy y McFist están viendo lo que ve el gallo a partir de una pantalla.

McFist – Asi que ese muchacho lastimado tiene que ser el ninja.

Vicerroy – Es curioso, la bomba debió hacerle mas daño, supongo que no fue tan fuerte la carga térmica.

McFist – No importa, con esto aun si fallas ahora tendremos ubicado al ninja.

Vicerroy – Y ahí están la chica que engañamos y otro chico salvando al ninja, ¿Los destruimos señor?

McFist – Tu que crees, ¡elimínalos!

Se ve que algo hace que el gallo se caiga de lado

Vicerroy – ¿Qué?

McFist – No puede ser.

Vicerroy – Esa chica se equivoco de persona.

McFist – Y tu hiciste que mi reputación este en riesgo, ¡arréglalo pronto!

Vicerroy – Trabajare en eso señor, pero…

McFist – ¿Pero que?

Vicerroy – Creo que use todo lo que quedaba de metal para construir al ultimo robot, me temo que tendremos que esperar a ver que publica después de esto la chica para tomar alguna contramedida.

McFist – O arruinamos su reputación si se le ocurre publicar que la engañamos.

Vicerroy – Espero que no haga nada.

De regreso a donde esta el robot.

Ninja [R] – Espera, ¡eso es!

Ninja [T] – ¿Qué?

Ninja [R] – ¡Es una gallina! ¡Odio a las gallinas!

Ninja [T] – En serio, creo que puedo hacerme cargo desde aquí, Howard y Debbie ya se fueron.

Ninja [R] – Entiendo, ten cuidado aun si les cortas la cabeza pueden correr descabezadas el largo de un campo de fútbol.

Ninja [T] – Lo tendré en cuenta.

Ninja [R] – Por cierto, saca la espada del traje, eso te podría dar una ventaja en la pelea.

El ninja saca la espada y va corriendo hacia la gallina-robot para cortarle las patas pero esta logra esquivar los ataques del ninja, entonces el ninja ataca a la gallina justo al cuerpo pero el ataque no puede cortar nada.

Ninja [R] – Debieron de construir este robot mas fuerte que los anteriores, debe tener algún punto débil.

Ninja [T] – No lances la pregunta así, dime cual es ese punto débil.

Ninja [R] – Deja que piense, mientras has que pierda el equilibrio contra las esferas de hielo ninja.

Ninja [T] – Ok.

En eso llega Howard quien resbala a la vez de la gallina por el piso hecho hielo, antes de pegarse contra un hidrante para incendios el ninja agarra a Howard y lo lleva lejos.

Howard – Ok, ¿Quién eres? No puedes ser el ninja ya que Randy es el ninja.

Ninja [T] – Soy el ninja sustituto, a diferencia tuya no voy a desgraciar el nombre del ninja.

Howard – ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo hice eso?

Ninja – Cuando usaste el traje.

Howard – Oh, espera, no me has dicho quien eres además vengo a buscar a Theresa Fowler, ¿La has visto?

Ninja [T] (Facepalm) – A quien crees que Randy le confiaría el traje si no te encuentras.

Howard – No a Theresa, es una cobarde que huye inmediatamente cuando hay problemas.

Ninja [T] – Hay distintas formas en que una persona puede obtener valor, ahora si no vas a ayudar ¡vete!

Ninja [R] – Lo tengo, "Contra un enemigo poderoso usa una fuerza mas poderosa"

Ninja [T] – ¿A que te refieres?

Howard – Genial, ¿Randy y Debbie saben que tienes personalidades multiples?

Ninja – Estamos en el mismo cuerpo. Y aquí viene la gallina, te explicare cuando acabe.

El ninja guía la gallina hacia un agujero profundo donde había una construcción una vez en el enfrentamiento el ninja atraviesa el agujero y desde el otro lado provoca a la gallina para que lo persiga.

Ninja [T] – No quiero desconfiar de ti pero es un ave.

La gallina va hacia el otro lado del agujero mientras vuela para alcanzar al ninja.

Ninja [R] – No te preocupes, si Vicerroy construllo a esa gallina como una de verdad no podrá aguantar el vuelo por mas de 15 segundos y…

La gallina no alcanza a mantener el vuelo y cae directamente al centro del poso explotando completamente.

Ninja [T] – Wow, si sabes tanto de las gallinas pudiste escribir tu reporte sobre ellas para el miércoles.

Ninja [R] – No, las odio tanto como para no querer tener que hacer nada que tenga que ver con ellas.

Ninja [T] – jajaja, sabes, aun cuando esto no salió tan bien, me alegro de poder saber algo mas de ti. Recuerda, no estas solo.

Ninja [R] – Howard me ha ayudado a recordar eso todo el tiempo, me alegro que ahora también seas tu, por cierto ya acabamos con la gallina y necesitamos que regrese a mi cuerpo, asi que… Theresa ¿Nos haces los honores?

Ninja [T] – Por supuesto ninja. ¡Bomba de humo!

Mas tarde llega Theresa con Howard quien todavía esta en la zona congelada por las esferas de hielo.

Howard – Hola Theresa, ya te hiciste cargo del Robot.

Theresa – Si, ahora solo queda regresar a Randy a su cuerpo.

Howard – ¿Qué? Espera, ¿Dónde esta Randy?

Theresa – Ahora esta en el nomicon, se siente muy extraño cuando los dos estamos en el mismo cuerpo.

Howard – Ya ve… ¿Cómo? Oh es cierto alguna vez el nomicon entro en Randy y fue quien le coqueteo a mi hermana.

Theresa – ¡¿En serio?!

Howard – Como olvidarlo, después Randy entro en mi mientras yo estaba en el nomicon, se que no suena bien pero ese libro es el origen de muchos males.

Theresa – Y justo ahora es donde esta Randy, ¿Donde dejaron su cuerpo?

Howard – Debe de dirigirse al hospital con Debbie Kang, el cuerpo de Randy tenia quemada gran parte de la espalda.

Theresa – Si esta en emergencias no nos dejaran ponerle el libro enfrente.

Howard – Entonces tendremos que abrirnos paso.

Theresa – Normalmente no te ayudaría en nada como eso, pero si es por Randy cuentas conmigo.

Mientras en el nomicon.

Randy – No puedo creerlo nomicon, realmente tomaste lo que dije como una nueva lección, no se que decir.

Se forman las palabras a partir de la nada en el nomicon: "El buen maestro es que permite que el estudiante supere al maestro"

Randy – jajaja, nomicon, Si que eres un gran maestro… no se si extrañare esto cuando pierda la memoria.

Randy se levanta mientras ve el mural donde están él y el primer ninja, Randy abre la mano para ver la pluma que el primer ninja le dio.

Randy – Pero como me lo enseñaste, debo ser mejor para que el siguiente ninja pueda prepararse mejor que yo. ¿Sabes? ¡Es brutal poder escribir por primera vez una lección?

El libro se revuelve entre hojas y plumas.

Randy abre los ojos, esta en una cama en el hospital y Theresa esta enfrente de él mientras una enfermera tiene bien agarrado a Howard, desde la puerta, Theresa abraza a Randy y la enfermera se voltea para llamar al doctor.

Randy – Gracias amigos.

Al siguiente día en la mañana

En el nomicon

Randy – Muy bien, si la explosión fue mucho antes que el ataque, ¿qué paso? ¿Qué tenias que decirme sobre eso?

Randy ve una animación coloreada donde una chica que representa a Debbie le deja una bomba a Randy

Randy – Así que Debbie me hizo estallar, de no ser por la placa de metal ya no estaría aquí… bien pero ¿Por qué? No creo que ella quisiera la explosión.

El libro muestra dibujos de Vicerroy y McFist dándole a Debbie la bomba mientras salen globos de dialogo como comic con señales de calavera adentro mientras El dibujo de Debbie solo tiene un ralloneo adentro de un globo de pensamiento.

Randy – ¿Quieres decir que la engañaron haciéndole creer que la bomba es otra cosa?

Los dibujos se hacen difusos y se acerca la cara del ninja asintiendo y es entonces cuando al abrir la boca sale una nueva lección: "La obsesión con el pasado es la debilidad de cualquier guerrero y la voluntad de marchar hacia delante su fortaleza"

Randy – Ya veo, esto no es para mi, es para…

Randy despierta y cierra y guarda el nomicon, justo antes de que sus amigos entren.

Randy – ¡Hola chicos!

Howard – ¡Hola Randy!

Theresa – ¡Hola Randy!

Debbie – Ho… hola Randy.

Randy – Debbie, ¿Qué te pasa?

Howard – No le hagas caso, de seguro sigue apenada por creer que eras el ninja, si hubiera escuchado a Theresa sabría que ella hablo contigo en una de las veces que el ninja nos protegió de un robot. ¿Verdad Theresa?

Theresa – Si, ambos estábamos algo molestos de cómo actuaba el ninja en esa ocasión… Pero…

Howard – ¡En fin! Cunningham por ti tenemos el viernes libre, obviamente algunos de los chicos te mandan sus saludos y Julian te manda su sombrero de copa favorito mientras te recuperas.

Randy – Gracias.

Theresa – Además, será mejor que veas esto.

Theresa le pasa su celular a Randy

Heidi – Aquí Heidi Weinerman reportando, ayer ocurrió un accidente grave y el amigo de mi hermano, Sandy…

Morgan – …Se llama Randy…

Heidi – Fue herido en el ataque de un robot gigante, aun cuando el ninja suele salvar a la gente ilesa sus esfuerzos ayer parecen haber sido inútiles para evitar el accidente, afortunadamente Mandy…

Morgan – Te esfuerzas por decir mal su nombre ¿verdad?

Heidi – Esta fuera de peligro y aun cuando no podremos verlo por un tiempo, tenemos la garantía de que estará bien. Así que si estas viendo esto Andy…

Morgan – Solo para quienes ven esto quiere decir Randy.

Heidi – Tus compañeros te mandamos ánimos para que te recuperes.

Randy – Wow, no creí que fuera a ser noticia.

Howard – En realidad eres noticia por que empujaste a Theresa al mismo tiempo que explotaste. Lo cual es muy raro por que explotaste mucho antes de que el robot gigante atacara.

Randy – Podría ser que el robot tuviera una especie de rayo que me hiciera explotar desde lo lejos.

Howard – No lo creo. Algo muy raro ocurrió esa noche y lo único que me alegra de todo es que mi mejor amigo esta vivo. De hecho puedes agradecerle a Debbie Kang por sacarte mientras yo levantaba ese pedazo de metal.

Randy – Tienes razón, gracias Debbie. No lo olvidare jamas.

Debbie – No fue… nada…

Randy – ¿Estas bien Debbie? Te veo algo deprimida.

Debbie – La verdad… sobre la explosión…

Randy – ¡Rayos!

Howard – ¿Qué pasa amigo?

Randy – Necesito a la enfermera, creo que se me han vuelto a pegar las sabanas con la cicatriz de la espalda.

Theresa – ¿Qué? ¿Qué tan malo es?

Randy – No mucho, solo que tendrán que cambiar la sabana otra vez y lavarme la espalda, como la herida es muy grande no pueden ponerme una gasa que me tape.

Theresa – Ok, vamos a ver a la enfermera.

Howard – Si vamos, Debbie, ¿No vas a venir?

Debbie – Tengo algo que decirle a Randy…

Howard – Ok.

Randy – Debbie, ¿Qué ocurre?

Debbie – Yo, ¡Lo siento! Nunca creí que… ayer en la noche cuando te caíste creía que lo que tenia era una especie de transmisor, nunca creí que…

Randy – Que fuera una bomba…

Debbie – Así es, en verdad lo siento, no debí llegar tan lejos por creer que eras el ninja.

Randy – Entiendo. No te preocupes no le diré a los demás.

Debbie – ¿¡Qué!? ¿Me perdonas así como así?

Randy – ¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? Debbie, se que no haces las cosas con mala intención, tal vez no interactuemos mucho pero lo poco que he visto es que tratas de ayudar, aun cuando tus grandes casos llegan a arruinarnos la diversión

Debbie – …

Randy – ¿Qué pasa ahora?

Debbie – Soy tan torpe, ahora entiendo por que eres amigo de Howard, en que tantas cosas me equivoque.

Randy – No te preocupes por ello, los doctores dicen que si me recupero rápido saldría en una semana, de hecho, saldría mañana de no ser por que perdí el conocimiento y quieren asegurarse que no tengo nada.

Debbie – Pero no podrás ir a la escuela, ¿Y tus estudios?

Randy – No es que tuviera tan buen promedio para empezar, será mejor que dejemos esto aquí, los chicos no tardaran en llegar y será mejor que el asunto se quede en que fue una habilidad explosiva del pollo gigante.

Debbie – Pero…

Randy – Y antes que digas nada te quiero pedir un favor.

Debbie – Lo que digas.

Randy – Ni una palabra a nadie sobre la bomba, si alguien como Howard se enterara nunca te lo perdonaría.

Debbie – Pero…

Randy – Por favor Debbie, además… Creo que será mejor que te diga algo una vez que salga de aquí.

Debbie – ¿Qué cosa?

Howard – Ya llegamos con la enfermera.

Enfermera – OK, acabemos con esto, si no se ve tan mal como lo de a media noche, pero si, preferiría que durmieras de costado.

Theresa – ¿Estará bien?

Enfermera – Si no se comporta como un bebe si.

Randy – Espere, no va a usar, ¡espere no lo haga así de brusco!

Poco mas tarde Debbie esta perdiendo su lucha contra el sueño y va afuera para respirar un poco de aire.

Randy – Esto no podrá esperar mas.

Howard – ¿Qué pasa hermano?

Randy – Debbie, Parece que algo la aflige mucho.

Theresa – Si, nunca la había visto tan triste.

Howard – Estará bien, de seguro esta mas molesta por ver la calidad de amigos que somos y si lo supiera de que esta fuera del circulo del ninja.

Randy – Hablando de eso…

Howard – ¿Qué ocurre amigo?

Randy – Theresa, en lo que sigo en cama ¿Podrías cuidar que la secundaria este bien?

Theresa – Por supuesto Randy, No se si podría ser un ninja como tu pero lo hare lo mejor que pueda.

Randy – Gracias, toma el nomicon y la mascara, los necesitaras. Además…

Howard – ¿Hay algo mas que quisieras darle a Theresa? Ya le diste todo.

Randy – No todo, solo recuerda esto por si es necesario: "La obsesión con el pasado es la debilidad de cualquier guerrero y la voluntad de marchar hacia delante su fortaleza"

Theresa – ¿Qué significa?

Randy – Tal vez necesites tiempo para descifrarlo, cuento contigo, compañera ninja.

Theresa – Je, esta bien, lo recordare. Voy a llevar a Debbie a su casa necesitara descansar después de lo que no ha dormido. Nos vemos Randy.

Randy – Nos vemos.

Howard – ¿Solo te despides de Randy? Si solo se despidió de Randy, ¡Si yo también soy parte del equipo ninja!

Randy – Lo se amigo. Por cierto este lugar es algo aburrido y sin el nomicon no tengo mucho que hacer, ¿no podrías traer una consola de juegos o algo así?

Howard – Por desgracia no, pero puedo hacerte compañía toda la noche.

Randy – Ok.

Howard – Por cierto, no podre venir mañana.

Randy – ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Howard – Como mi padre trabaja para industrias McFist ahora tendremos que ir a una comida mañana y toda mi familia tendrá que ir.

Randy – Ya veo, si ves algo raro dimelo.

Howard – Olvídalo, se lo diré a Theresa, ella es el ninja por ahora.

Randy – Esta bien, solo no te metas en problemas.

Howard – No sin invitarte amigo.

Al día siguiente en el hospital

Randy esta jugando en la Tablet que tiene hasta que llega Debbie

Debbie – Buenas noticias, aparentemente podrás salir mañana del hospital, aun que no podrás regresar a la escuela.

Randy – Brutal, ya me estaba cansado de la comida.

Debbie – ¿Howard no ha venido hoy?

Randy – No, según me dijo ayer, hoy tenia que ir con su padre a una comida de las industrias McFist.

Debbie – …

Randy – ¿No vino Theresa contigo?

Debbie – Me acompaño hasta el hospital, pero se fue a practicar con el equipo de bastoneras, me dijo que vendría mas tarde.

Randy – Ya veo, Debbie, si estamos solos me gustaría decirte una cosa.

Debbie – Antes Randy, hay una cosa que me gustaría que vieras, solo ve el periódico de la escuela en tu Tablet.

Randy – Esta bien, mmm, "Fin del diario de la secundaria de Norrisville", ¿renuncia de la editora y reportera Debbie Kang?

Randy Lee el diario electrónico el cual indica que Debbie se retira de este

Debbie – ¿Qué opinas?

Randy – No se que decir Debbie, no creí que fuera a destruir tus aspiraciones mediáticas.

Debbie – No es que destruyeras mis aspiraciones, simplemente tome una decisión, si ya no podía seguir buscando la verdad para divulgarla por los problemas que eso atrae a los demás, buscare la verdad para ayudar a la gente y el periódico escolar podría quitarme tiempo.

Randy – Brutal, ¿Cómo piensas ayudar a la gente?

Debbie – Ayudando al ninja, o mejor dicho, ayudándote.

Randy – ¿¡Cómo!?

Debbie le explica a Randy como fue que descubrió que este es el Ninja

Randy – Lo siento Debbie, tu explicación fue un tanto larga que me perdí pero tienes razón, no te lo dije antes por que te había dicho que podías escribir sobre lo que tu quisieras pero si te confirmaba que era el ninja lo harías publico y McFist me atacaría cuando no fuera el ninja.

Debbie – Así que sabe que McFist es quien te quiso eliminar.

Randy – Me entere desde la ocasión del museo de animatronicos, como sea, espero que entiendas ahora que cuento contigo para guardar mi secreto.

Debbie – Si lo entiendo Randy, pero, me gustaría que me dejaras ayudarte como parte investigativa de tu grupo, además, Theresa es la chica con mas transformaciones en monstruo después de Buki en toda la escuela, seria bueno que me consideraras como una ultima alternativa, tal vez mejor que Howard, además…

Randy – Woa, woa, tranquila, se que necesitare tu ayuda y gracias, pero por ahora ¿Por qué no disfrutamos un poco de la tranquilidad del hospital?

Debbie – Esta bien, supongo que será mejor que descanses antes de volver a la acción, pero mientras descansas ¿Te ayudo a investigar algo? Vamos Randy, tiene que haber algo que pueda hacer ahora que tendré tanto tiempo libre, oye no te recuestes así, haces que me sienta como una loca hiperactiva que no para de curiosear, ¿Randy? ¡¿Randy!?


End file.
